High School Never Ends
by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl
Summary: Everyone has a purpose in life. Everyone. I could never have imagined what was going to occur, never dream. I still can’t quite believe it happened, but I’m glad it did, that he did. BXR, MXM, YXY Lemons and Violence.
1. Beginnings and Propositions

This is a story that has been burning in the surface of my brain for as long as I can remember. I have had a plan for about a month and now I'm finally getting around to writing it. Enjoy !!! See you at the bottom because I have a request for you all. J

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!©. If I did I would be rich and be in Japan watching Yaoi Anime all-day doing no work.

_High School Never Ends._

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl _

_Chapter 1: Beginnings and Propositions _

Everyone has a purpose in life. Everyone. May it be a doctor, nurse, lawyer or dustbin man. Everyone has one. Everyone either knew their purpose from birth, or made one up along the way, but most will know their purpose early. Even if it's to make people think, or listen to rock music. People usually learn their purpose in high school. The place where half the population will have the worst experiences of their lives. In high school with clicks, gangs, fights, and sex. In high school with teachers, friends, enemies and lovers. I was never in a click or gang. Had never had a fight or had sex. You can say I was quite the innocent, and I was entering my final year. I was just about to start this pinnacle year of education when my father decided to move. I was ecstatic, a new start, a new beginning, a new me, and it truly was. We moved to Japan, I had always loved Japan and was already fluent in the language, to a little town called Domino. I had never been there as my father was always travelling and would not allow me to go by myself. As I packed up my possessions and was saying goodbye to the only person, who ever truly listened to me, I started to think of one thing and one thing only. Japanese boys are so sexy. I was and still am homosexual. I had known since I was 13 when I developed a crush on my teacher of the time. His name was Mr. Westwood. He was always nice and kind to me. I guessed I was different but unlike other people, I never hid it and never felt ashamed. We moved to Japan just before the new school year began. I did not have to wear a uniform, which was uncommon territory to me; I came from an upbringing of private schools. I could never have imagined what was going to occur, never dream. I still cannot quite believe it happened, but I'm glad it did, that he did. I had finally found my purpose. My future. My life. The real me. And all because of one man. I'm Ryou Bakura and this is my story.

* * *

He walked through the corridors, shaking from head to toe. He was of a slim build, complimented with a bit of muscle mass so he didn't look like a moving skeleton. He was wearing a pair of casual light blue jeans with bright white sneakers. Adorning the top half of his body was a bright white t-shirt. He carried a piece of paper firmly in his right hand, like a lifeline that would save him from the peril of classroom banter. He stopped in front of a door marked with the number '227'. He took some steadying breaths while raising his hand slowly towards the door. This was his first class, of his new school and he was literally bricking it. His hand was poised in a position to knock, suspended 6" in front of the door. He looked at himself in the polished surface. He had round child like eyes, the colour of milk chocolate, framed by thick black lashes. His face was round but not so to make him look like a 10 year, just innocent and naive. His hair was the colour of snow and contrasted brightly with the colour of his tee. He sighed once again, shifted his backpack higher on his shoulder, rapped his knuckles upon the door and was told to enter. Every head in the classroom turned towards the newcomer. He started to where his new teacher stood and said in the quietist voice he could, with her still being able to hear him, that he was new and had been told to come to this room. The woman nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, turning toward his fellow students.

"Children settle down, this here is Ryou Bakura and he had started here for his final year of high school. He's from England and has moved here from America but speaks fluent Japanese so you don't have to treat him any… Mister Kitou, please pay attention"

Everyone including Ryou looked to the back of the class. There sat a boy who was leisurely spinning a pen around his fingers, forming words with his mouth that Ryou just couldn't make out. What made Ryou gasp and nearly, just nearly, make a fool out of himself was the striking resemblance between the two, but with deliberate mistakes. This boy's eyes were a lot darker then his, sharper more mature. His face, angular and more defined. His hair stuck up in places Ryou's never had, and the tips were dyed black. Another mistake was the amount of metal on this boy's face. One of his ears were covered in small silver rings, all the same size, running from cartilage to lob. Also the boy's right eyebrow was decorated with a matching silver ring. The boy looked up and smiled, no correction smirked at the teacher.

"Mrs. Yagami, how many times have I told you, just call me Bakura."

"Can you please pay attention in my class, or I'll have to put you in detention," Mrs. Yagami let out an exasperated sigh, as if she had made this speech a thousand times before.

"I'd love that, I get to spend some more quality time with you," Bakura replied with a wink.

"No, you will not be getting detention. We have practice and if you miss another one Yami was get you dick and shove it so fa…."

"Thank you Marik, but I will not be giving Bakura a detention today, but I will if he doesn't start paying attention," She sounded as if once again she had given this speech a million times.

"Why? It's the same old thing. We get a new student, which fits into a category. They make friends and that's it. Plus," He finally looked up at Ryou. He hid his surprise well, the only indication was a slight widening of his eyes but it was gone in a flash, "He is way to squeaky clean for me."

Ryou looked at his namesake and understood what he meant. Bakura's clothes were only made up of one colour. Black. His leather boots, leather trousers and casual dress shirt were black. The sweatband on his right wrist was black, even his nails were black. Ryou though didn't see the clothing to be depressing or morbid. In fact, he thought Bakura pulled it off and pulled it off well.

"Okay Bakura, Ryou would you take a seat next to Marik."

* * *

Ryou was just about to enter the third lesson of his first day. All that entered his head was Bakura. From homeroom to now, Ryou could not get the man out of his head. His found his way to the classroom 15 minutes early, his head still in a spin. He walked in to the chemistry lab, still in a haze of deep brown eyes and silver eyebrow rings. _'He and I look so alike, but even without knowing him I know we are complete opposites. I'm just so obsessed, and he didn't even acknowledge my presence.'_ Ryou laughed aloud.

"Why do I like him so much and I wonder what he was writing?" Ryou asked aloud to the empty classroom, placing his head on his palm.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Well, to what Ryou 'thought' was an empty classroom.

Ryou looked up and saw two boys standing in the doorway. One was short, couldn't be more then 5", with tri-coloured hair of lilac, blond and black that amazingly defied gravity. His face was round and had a look of a 12 year old, with big round amethyst eyes. His companion was leaning against the doorframe and looked like that boy from homeroom, what was his name, something with a M, and like Ryou and Bakura, with calculated mistakes. He was about 5,11", which made the other look even more diminutive. He was less defined then his doppelganger, making him look a lot more innocence. His eyes were a violent purple making him look slightly insane, but still sane enough to attend school. He had extremely tanned skin showing to all that he wasn't originally Japanese.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," Ryou said to the two in the doorway.

"No worries, we just came in here for our next lesson," The smaller of the two said, a smile that just radiated purity adorning features.

"So, are you new here? Seeing as I've never seen you around and I know everyone," The taller said walking towards Ryou for a better look.

"Hai, I'm Ryou, Ryou Bakura. I started here today, just moved from America but I'm originally from England," Ryou said stretching out his hand for either to shake.

The taller of them shook his hand and peered more closely at him, "You're very good-looking, did you know that?" Ryou blushed seven shades of red. "Anyway I'm Malik Ishtar, second best looking guy in the school."

Ryou laughed trying fighting his blush away, "Who's the first?"

"You might have meet him already, with his sexy…"

Ryou didn't get to hear the rest because he was interrupted, "Don't make him start a sermon. I'm Yugi Motou, star striker of the domino high soccer team," Yugi said to Ryou with some amount of pride in his voice, shaking Ryou's hand after Malik.

"Soccer as in football?" Exclaimed Ryou, "I play football."

"Really?" replied Yugi in an excited tone, "What position do you play?"

"Right midfield," Ryou answered, "I thought that was the one thing I was going to miss about England, but if you have a team here I can watch some good football."

"You can do better then that," Yugi replied in an excited tone, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Wanna try-out? Our last midfielder just left so we need a new one, our subs are bullocks."

"Really, playing football, it'll be just like England," Ryou had a smile on his face he hadn't had, for a long time.

"Football, you mean big muscle men in two much protective gear wrestling with each other, its worst then when I have sex," Malik said with a complete unfazed expression.

"Ummm, no that's not what I meant," Ryou stated with exasperation, "I meant football, as in kicking a ball to each other, not picking it up."

Yugi was indifferent to Malik's declaration, probably quite used it by now. "Well try-outs are at 4, so if you want to come, just come along, just go to the gym block. What time's your last lesson?" He said in rapid succession to Ryou.

Ryou blinked, and then blinked again. Yugi just smiled at him. Malik (just like Yugi had earlier.) looked completely indifferent. "Ummm. I think I finish at 2:30. So I have enough time to get home and get my gym stuff."

Just as Ryou was finishing his sentence more people came into the classroom followed by the teacher, "Well see you at 4," they said in unison taking their places at the front. Ryou stared in to space again thinking this time about not only Bakura, but football as well. Such as Bakura playing football or Bakura scoring a goal or Bakura having sex with him… Wait that's not right.

* * *

Ryou was in his car, a little white convertible that his dad gave him on his 17th birthday, driving back to school after going home to get his football kit. He wasn't nervous anymore. Football was the only manly thing he liked and was any good at. He had tried other 'manly' things but nothing had really worked out. Boxing, he was knocked out. Rugby, he had a problem that kept 'arising' when big, muscular, sweating men writhed on top of him, but he had a natural ability when it came to football, he was confident in his ability on the pitch. He had agility, control and skill, everything a good footba… I mean soccer player needed. If the team, like Yugi said, needed a midfielder, well he was on the team. Ryou looked at his watch as he entered the student parking lot. 3:30, perfect, he had enough time to change then grab his football and practise a little. He jogged to the gym block to find it completely empty. He quickly changed and got the football from his bag. He went on the pitch behind the gym block. It was used as a football pitch, an American football pitch, track, athletics and Ra knows what other sport. Ryou stepped onto the pitch and started doing a few kicks-ups when he heard a call of his name he turned to see Malik and Yugi jogging up to him.

"Hiya, wow you are good," Yugi said watching Ryou kick the ball up higher do I half turn and continue with his kick-ups in perfect timing, "Really good, now all you have to do is pass the coach's test and you're on the team."

"Thanks," Ryou said continuing with his kick-ups, "Are you on the team to Malik."

"Yeah, I play defence. They tried to put me left or right but I'm one of them annoying people who don't listen and still plays good," Malik said with smirk.

"Give me a touch," Yugi asked Ryou.

Ryou did one more kick before passing the ball to Yugi. Yugi continued where Ryou left off. Keeping the ball off the ground with precession. Malik looked on and started counting then got bored after 10 and started talking to Ryou, "So, got a boyfriend?"

"No, how did you know I was gay?" Ryou said turning to Malik.

"I didn't, but I know you are now. Don't worry," He continued at the worried look on Ryou face, "I am too and Yugi will fuck anything that stays still long enough."

Yugi faltered in his keep-ups and Malik took over, "I will not. Liar," Yugi said with a pout, "I've only had sex once, with a girl," He added from the look on Ryou's face, "He only says that because I like boys as well, he thinks bi-sexual people are just indecisive."

"Well, how many boyfriends have you had over the summer?" Malik questioned passing the ball to Ryou who continued keeping the ball off the ground.

"8, but I never slept with any of them," Yugi said still pouting.

Ryou laughed, "And how many girlfriends have you had?"

"5, once again I never slept with any of them," Yugi replied once again pouting, "Anyway why are you two picking on me? Malik pick on Ryou, he's our new friend."

Ryou blushed passing the ball to Yugi, which had still failed to connect with the ground, "Please don't, whatever you ask will be very awkward for me."

"Come on Ryou, we're all friends it doesn't matter," Malik said putting an arm around the boy's shoulders, "How many boyfriends have you had over the summer. American boys are over sexy."

"0, I've never had a boyfriend," Ryou said waiting for the teasing to come.

This time the ball actually did hit the floor, as Yugi wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, "Never, why's that, I mean you're not ugly and you're actually a nice person."

"Back in England," Ryou started looking at the floor, "I wasn't very popular, I had no friends and being gay wasn't very…trendy either. So when I moved to America a year ago it wasn't any different."

Yugi and Malik exchanged a very meaningful look, "Well, it doesn't matter, allow us to be your first two friends," Malik said smiling towards Ryou, "From a school full to the brim with dicks and gays and gays with dicks."

Ryou looked up and smiled. Never having friends before he was quite enjoying this new sensation. He smiled and picking up the ball as more people came on to pitch to start the try-outs.

* * *

The process was simple. You did a couple of lengths of the pitch and whoever was tried left. Ryou was not. Then they had to do a basic dribbling test through a bunch of orange cones, if you left the ball or went off course, you were out. Ryou was not. Then you had to do a few passes with a member of the team, if you missed a pass you were out. Ryou was not. Finally, it was down to Ryou and a boy who looked like he would beat up the coach if he didn't get in.

"Now all you have to do is score," The coach said with smile on his face. "You will be playing against some of the squad. Allow me to introduce you to them."

Four players moved onto the pitch. Each were wearing the team's light blue shirt with the team's name, Domino Diamonds, stamped on the front and their names on the back. Accompanied with white shorts and socks. Malik, Yugi, a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes who had goalie gloves on and a kid twice the size of everyone else was what Ryou was up against.

"Allow me to introduce your first obstacle, Steve Hanson who is one of are star midfielders. Malik Ishtar who is our star defender, Yugi Motou our star striker, who has scored a goal in every match his played for the Diamonds. If and once you get pass them three you then have to score against our goalkeeper, Joey Wheeler. In his whole career on the Diamonds he has let in only 9 goals." The coach's smile turned into a smirk, "If neither of you get to score, I'll pick the one who got furthest, you get 3 turns. You first." he pointed at the other who was with Ryou.

It went terribly. The first attempt he got, Steve took the ball with ease and kicked it long to Yugi who headed it in to the goal, where Joey was leaning against the goal post as if he knew it was going to happen. Second time was the same. The third, he got pass Hanson but Malik did a spectacular slide tackle and scored the goal himself, gave Yugi a high five before going back to his position. The coach got him to sit down and called Ryou up. Ryou took the ball and placed it at his feet. He took two deep breaths before the coach blew his whistle. He faked to Hanson, making it look like he was going to go left but went right. He was a foot in front of Malik when he flicked the ball over his and Malik's head, ran around him and took possession again. Now Yugi, he tried to fake to Yugi but he was too clever for that and took possession, Ryou gave chase, gave him a tackle to get back possession, and jogged into the box. He stopped the ball and waited for Joey to come to him. Joey came forward; Ryou gave a very Malik like smirk and gave the ball a kick over the blonde's head where it soared into the top left hand corner. Everyone cheered. Ryou smiled and turned to Yugi who looked completely lost for words, Malik had a most evil smirk on his face, Hanson had walked off and Joey had his mouth open like a fish out of water.

"Congratulations," The coach said, "You're on the team, I see you know Ishtar and Motou already, they will tell you the times and dates of practises. First practise is on Wednesday at five, don't be late and we'll have your kit then. Motou get Bakura's size for me, we wouldn't want him looking like a hooker at our first game."

* * *

Malik, Yugi and Ryou were doing kick-ups again laughing at the other players who failed to make the grade.

"Did you see the guy at the beginning that was out of breath after half a length?" Yugi said laughing.

"Or the guy who kicked the ball in a straight line when we suppose to be going in between the cones?" Ryou continued from Yugi, mirth showing clearly in his voice.

"The one who was last with you made me laugh, trying to think he could get past me, loser," Malik laughed then turned towards Ryou, a serious look on his face, "How did you know the only way to get past me was to keep it high?"

"I didn't, I took a risk and it pai… oi, oi we're playing here."

Just as Ryou was passing the ball, someone had walked on to the pitch. Not around but through. The person turned to Ryou and Ryou nearly had a heart attack. It was the man he'd been thinking about all day.

Bakura smirked, "So?"

"What do you mean so? You arrogant, self-centred…" Ryou was angry, he felt anger he had never felt before, and he didn't know why.

"No one speaks to me like that." Bakura stated baring his abnormally long teeth.

"Well, I am what are you going to do about it."

"I might just have to give you a fat-lip."

Ryou curled both hands into fists, "I'm from England darling, don't tell me what you're going to do, just do it."

No one really saw what happened next, but we can summarise that Ryou punched Bakura, right on the jaw. Bakura head turned to the side from the force of the hit. He turned his head back and moved his jaw back into place before advancing toward Ryou. Ryou didn't dare move, closing his eyes waiting for the impact, _'The sexy guy is going to hit me, the hot guy is going to hit me. Why did I have to hit him? What if I've bruised his beautiful face!?'_

"I'm not going to hit you, just open your eyes."

Ryou opened his eyes to see not only Bakura standing in front of him, but two others. One was Bakura's friend from homeroom; he was smirking manically as if he was watching a really funny (and gruesome) show on television. He was the tallest of the three and the biggest. The other Ryou had never seen before but knew why he thought he did. Like Malik and whatever his name was or Ryou and Bakura, he looked like Yugi but with premeditated mistakes. He was taller then Yugi but only by about 5 inches if that. His face was sharper more mature, regal looking. His eyes were crimson as were the tips of his hair; where as Yugi's were amethyst. He had his arms crossed in a pose that demanded respect.

"What's your name little one?" Bakura asked facing Ryou.

"Ryou, but if you were listening in homeroom you would have known that," Ryou said with a slight smile on his face.

"No one listens in homeroom babe, but if I knew you were… interesting I would have."

"Thanks, I think," Ryou said scratching the back of his head. It was a lot easier talking to Bakura then he thought it would be.

"Well anyway, allow me to introduce you to my friends. This is Marik," He said pointing at the Malik look-alike, who waved at them before winking at Malik. "And this is the pharaoh," The pharaoh gave him a glare, "Sorry, I mean Yami," Yami nodded at Ryou then Malik and when he got to Yugi he looked him down then up, then up and down again before smirking at him. Yugi blinked, and then blushed before looking away acting as if Yami wasn't even there.

"Well, this is Yugi," Ryou said pointing at Yugi. Yugi waved while looking in a random direction, "And this is Ma…"

"We don't need an introduction, Hey you two, hey sweetie," Malik said while walking over to his doppelganger and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Marik gave a (mostly) sane smile and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Hey babe."

"Anyway," Bakura said ignoring the wide eyes on Ryou's face, "What are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know, why?" Ryou said. _'Is he going to ask what I think he's going to ask?'_

"Well, if you are free, would you like to see me and my band play at a club in town?" Bakura said with a smirk, "And if I do say myself, we rock."

Ryou felt a little bit let down, _'Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.' _"I'll love too, who's in your band?"

"You're looking at us," Yami said still watching Yugi.

"Okay then, what time and where?" Ryou questioned looking at all three member of the band. These guys defiantly didn't sing pop music.

"9 at Club 'Skunk'. Your friends will know where it is. Actually why don't you bring them, they might get laid, looks like they need it." Bakura walked off followed by Marik who gave his lover a quick kiss before going. Then after about 30 seconds Yami realised his friends were gone, winked at Yugi and was on his way.

_To Be Continued …

* * *

_

I think that turned out pretty well. I mean this idea has been in my head for only Ra knows how long, and now I'm finally putting it in writing. But now aid readers I am asking a favour (if I at least get some reviews, tear.) if you could: 1, think of a name for the Yamis band. 2, think of 2 songs for the next chapter, the Yamis will be singing them. Whoever thinks of it will get internet cookies and the next chapter dedicated to them. So please review with your ideas and comments. Koi, See Ya next chapter. J


	2. Masks

-1_**Review Replies (Mediaminer):**_

Sexybakura2400: _Arigato for the review. You command wasn't gone unheard, I have written more. evil smirk _

_**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh © I would be in Japan having random bunny sex with a guy that looked like Yami…we can only dream._

_**Warnings: **Sexual Innuendo, Talk of a sexual nature, and the usual Cussing._

_High School Never Ends_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

_Chapter 2: Masks _

Ryou was standing in the shower. The water runs over his aching body. He felt sick. He had never in his short life felt so vulnerable around a person, let alone a person he had only meet on that day. He had what people called masks. He wore a different one around ever different person. Around his teachers it was the 'I'm shy and maybe a little frightened.' mask. Around his dad was the 'I'm fine, don't worry about Me.' mask. Around Yugi and Malik it was the 'I'm just me.' mask. Although with Bakura he didn't actually wear a mask. Bakura broke his mask. He broke through the mask without even knowing he had, and ever time he did Ryou would lost his mask for a little while, while he picked up the pieces and tried to put them back together. Then everyone would see the real him for a moment. He couldn't help feeling like he was falling for the boy that looked exceptionally like him. But Ryou had forgotten what it felt like to love. He had his dad who was never around and was never really anything you could call nice. Since his mother and sister had passed away his father didn't really pay to much attention to him. Like Ryou was just a hurtful reminder of what he had lost. He gave him a roof over his head, enough money for food, with a lot left over, but he had kind of stopped being what a father was. There were no father son heart to hearts, no advice, no praise, and Ryou just forgot how to love. Yet he couldn't help feeling this extraordinary emotion for the man. He placed his forehead on the wall in front of him, pretending not to care, not to be crying because now was not the time or the place. He was in the school's shower with two others. Malik and Yugi were having a heated discussion over the three boys from earlier. Ryou didn't really care what it was over but now was not the time or the place to wallow. He picked up his head and turned towards the bickering boys. He smiled as another mask was put in place.

"I'm telling you, Yami likes you!" Malik screamed at Yugi while the water ran down his tanned body.

"No he doesn't. Ra Malik can't you just give it up, I only meet the boy today and you are already trying to set us up."

"So, it's a friend's duty. Plus me and you both know you like him."

"I don't actually; I have no feelings for the boy. Yes he may be good looking, and yes I may want his small yet masculine body pounding into."

"See, you want to fuck him," Malik cut across him with an accusing finger.

Yugi seemed to think he had said too much, and without delay, began to look like a tomato on fire, "So what, just because I want to fuck him doesn't mean I'm gonna. Plus I have no emotional feelings towards him. Anyway why don't you try to hook Bakura and Ryou up, they seem to like each other."

Ryou's eyes went wide as both boys turned towards him. He backed up towards the wall as Yugi and Malik walked up to him.

"Do you like Bakura?" Malik asked in the sweetest voice he could muster. It sounded pure evil to Ryou's ears.

"Ummm…yeah I suppose so." His mask was screaming at him to say no, but he just couldn't bring himself to. Lies were not his strong suit.

"Really," Yugi said, "I didn't think you would like him, seeing as you punched him."

"A really good punch Malik relayed with admiration, "I've never seen anyone as small as you punch like that."

"Thanks, I think."

"Well anyway, I think I should give you some advice on Bakura." Malik said with his hands on his hips.

Ryou paid full attention now, if it would help him get Bakura then he would listen, and intently, "Oh yeah, like what?" But he didn't want them to know that.

"One, he likes people who stand up for themselves. That's probably why he asked you to the concert in the first place. Two, he hates people who act like they really like his music just to get with him. Three, he likes people who are honest, maybe even to the point of being brusque." Malik told Ryou counting it off on his fingers. Ryou was nodding away, taking in every hint. "But I must give you a warning," Ryou snapped to attention, "Bakura likes to sleep with people."

Ryou sweat-dropped, "So, what's wrong with that?"

"Not date people." Malik said with a smirk, "Sleep with people."

Ryou realised what his friend was talking about, Malik thought Bakura just wanted to fuck him. If that was true, Ryou wouldn't mind, but what would real, no mask, Ryou feel like. "Ok, no problem." Smile never lifting from his face even though his heart was screaming in pain.

"Well if that's all, let's get out. You have a date to get ready for." Yugi said while skipping out of the shower.

* * *

Ryou stood at his wardrobe. His head shifting from one side to the other, looking upon the length of clothing. Ryou pulled certain items out just to place them back in the cupboard again. He was standing there, a towel wrapped around his slender waist, staring. He had absolutely nothing to wear. I mean he had clothes, lots of clothes, but nothing to wear. His doorbell rang and he went downstairs to get it. He opened it ready to shout blue murder at who ever had disturbed him from this most important task to find himself face to face with his only two friends. Ryou staring at his them because of their attire._ 'Am I suppose to dress like that?'_ Yugi was wearing leather pants as tight as Yami's were earlier with black studded boots and a red sleeveless tee. Accompanied by an assortment of belts and buckles on his waist and arms. Malik was wearing pretty much the same but he had abandoned the boots in favour of some black and white converses and his top was white instead of red. Ryou looked up at their faces to realise both of their eyes were lined with black.

"Well," Malik said placing his hands on his hips and looking Ryou up and down, "If I had known it was that kind of party, I would of put on some lippy."

Ryou was speechless, then realised what Malik meant when he realised he was still only in a towel. He invited them inside and put them in the living room. Still unable to speak.

"I know we're a little early," Yugi said looking at the clock on the wall, it proclaimed it was only 7 o'clock, "But we thought you might need a little help."

Ryou had not said a word yet but thought he better before his friends thought he had become retarded. "Yeah I do… Do you guys normally dress like that?"

"I don't, I wear what I want but Yugi does though." Malik said like it was the most natural thing on the planet.

"Well I don't wear the eyeliner and so many buckles, why is it I problem?" Yugi replied with innocent blinks of his eyes.

Ryou shook his head again like he was trying to dislodge water, "No, not a problem. I was just kind of shocked that someone that looks so innocent could look so…so…so."

"Much like a bondage slave?" Malik finished for him. Ryou and Yugi stared wide eyes at their friend, "Anyway don't you think you should be getting ready. We do have to see hot boys, sweating, panting, gyrating, and before I forget, singing on stage."

* * *

Ryou was in Yugi's black fiat punto staring out the window. He had sitting with his elbow resting on the window, with his cheek on his palm. Yugi and Malik were singing along to the radio, Yugi was driving and Malik was in the back with legs up on the seat. Ryou didn't know what he felt. He was shaking with anticipation. Out of the 900 students in the whole of domino high, why did Bakura ask him? I mean if Malik was right the school was full of homos, so why him. Maybe Bakura could be just a little narcissistic. Ryou couldn't deny it; he and Bakura looked way too much alike, so much so that they could be brothers. Wait…what if they were. Ryou had thought about having sex with…and him doing…Oh my Ra.

"Ryou, what's wrong?" Yugi asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Ryou jumped out of his stupor and looked out the window. They had stopped outside a fair sized building, black because of the darkness, with large neon green letters above the door reading 'Skunk'. Ryou smiled at his two friends and stepped out the car. He smoothed out his shirt and looked at himself in the car window. He was forced to wear skin tight leather pants (Malik's) with a sleeveless royal purple collared shirt (His own.). A pair of black leather boots adorned his feet with silver clasps, as well as silver buckles around his wrists and upper arms (All Yugi's.). He looked at his face in disgust as he could see the line of black they had lined his eyes with. His top lip curled up, what would his father say to him now. The most humiliating thing was that Yugi had pulled said boy's hair back into one just leaving his bangs down. Then Malik and Yugi had walked circles around him, examining him from every angle while he blushed furiously just to proclaim him hot and drag him to the car. Ryou looked up to see the two veins of his existence waiting for him.

"We never made you that hot just so you could look at yourself." Malik said pointing towards the club.

"Yeah Ryou come on." Yugi called bouncing on the balls of his feet. Ryou sighed and just came along.

* * *

Ryou sat on a stool in the club. It was two small, smelt funny, people kept touching you when you didn't you want them too. So you can see Ryou was not enjoying himself. He sat the bar, a beer in hand, bought for him by some random guy. His name was either Tom or Tristan. Ryou didn't really care. All he cared about was going home. He looked to the dance floor, (a.k.a Mosh Pit.) and could just about see Yugi and Malik, both jumping up and down like their lives depended on it. Ryou sipped his drink, nodding his head to the beat of the song. He looked at the bar and saw the bottles of the two beers he had already drunk. He was somewhat shocked; he hadn't spent a penny the whole time he had been there. He had always thought he was one of them people you just pass by. Like they weren't even there. Maybe it was the clothes. He looked towards the stage again and realised the band that was playing before had gone, and the stereo was blaring out a random track. Yugi pushed his way through the crowd of smelly teens to get to Ryou.

"Hey." Yugi said pulling up a stool next to Ryou.

"Hi, where's Malik?"

"Gone back stage," Yugi said trying to monitor to the barman. "He is Marik's boyfriend so he gets certain privileges."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Yugi and Ryou turned around, and looked at who had asked. Ryou giggled, it going unheard, at the look on Yugi's face. There stood a third of the band Ryou, Malik and Yugi had come to see. He stood there in an outfit of just black. Ryou could now see the blatant resemblance between the two. It was uncanny. Standing so close to each other Ryou could see that they were nearly the same height, build and skin colour. True Yami did have more muscle mass then his smaller companion and looked a lot older and fiercer. Yugi radiated purity and light, while Yami, like his name, radiated contamination and darkness. Ryou looked back and forth between them. Yami stood there with his hands on his hips, smirking. Yugi sat there with his mouth slightly open, staring and the man in front of him.

Yami seemed to think the silence had gone on long enough or that Yugi should just stop staring, "Can I buy you a drink?" Yami turned to Ryou, "And you of course."

Yugi stopped staring and turned back around, "No thanks, I can buy my own."

"Please, I insist. Seeing as you have come to see us, it's the least I could do." Yami said turning his smirk in to an anything but innocent smile.

Yugi throat maybe incoherent sounds for awhile then, "Ok, I'll have a beer."

Yami gestured towards Ryou. He just lifted up his bottle. "Hey Duke."

A boy not much older then any of them came straight over, "What can I do for you Pharaoh."

"Get me two beers and some scotch."

"Coming right up." He sauntered away to come back seconds later with the three drinks.

Yami picked up his glass and took a sip his eyes never leaving Yugi, "So Yugi, how long have you played for the diamonds?"

Ryou kept his ears on the talk. He was facing the stage, so that Yami and Yugi wouldn't think he was paying attention, but was listening intently.

"Since freshman year, just like Malik." Yugi said avoided all eye contact.

"Really, I have seen a couple of your games, you're really good." Yami's eyes still trained on to Yugi.

"Really?" Yugi said a little too happily, "I mean, you have?"

"Yes, I sometimes watch them before going to rehearsals."

"Oh, ok, thanks, how long you been in a band for?" Yugi developed a new tactic, staring at Ryou while talking to Yami.

"Just like you and the diamonds, since freshman year, but I've known the tomb-robber and tomb-keeper a lot longer. You know I think we sho…"

"Yami, Bakura says to get you arse ready for the first song or his gonna make sure you can never have sex again." Duke the barman said as he appeared from nowhere.

Yami snarled, threw the rest of the scotch down his throat and turned back to Yugi, "Well as you can see Bakura has made another threat on my manhood so," He swooped down to place his lips on Yugi's cheek, "Ja ne."

Yugi snapped his head to where Yami was standing. Yami started to walk away, hands in his pockets. Yugi stared at Yami's retreating back and waited till he was a safe distance away. When he thought he was far enough away he clapped his hand to his cheek and squealed. And squealed some more. And just a little bit more before Ryou plugged up his ears at the horrendous noise issuing from such a small thing.

"Gomen," Yugi said when he had finally stopped ad turned to Ryou, "I don't know what came over me, but I do need to ask you something now." Ryou nodded, "We never speak of that to Malik."

"Why?"

"Do you not know enough about Malik?" Yugi said with his hand still on his cheek.

Ryou thought about the endless teasing Malik would give the smaller teen for squealing like a girl, obsessing over a little kiss on the cheek and the way he was acting around Yami. "Okay, I won't tell Malik."

"Arigato, Ryou-kun." Yugi said jumping at the boy and wrapping his arms around him.

Ryou tensed up dramatically but hugged him back when the shock had worn off.

The over head speakers blared out the sound of a male voice, "Ladies and Gentlemen," The lights dimmed so all you could see was faint out-lines of three people standing on the stage, "This is the moment you have all been fucking waiting for. So get out of you're seats and scream for Curse of Egypt." The lights facing the stage turned blue and smoke filled it. So it looked like fog had descended.

Ryou stood up and screamed, Yugi doing the same beside him. Both moved forward on to the dance floor, pushing people out of the way, moving towards three silhouettes. One of the men was behind the drum kit; his head toped with amazingly spiked hair, twirling a drumstick around one hand. The next was standing in front of a microphone stand, guitar in hand. The final one was at the front of the stage, just like his next companion, but there was something different about him. He owned the stage and no one could look away from him, but when you did, it wasn't to look any where else but at his band mates. The drums and guitar started at precisely the same time, throwing out a beat laden with layers, when suddenly the lights turned white and the stage was flooded with light. Marik was doing his thing on the drums, keeping the rhythm. Yami stood there with guitar in hand, strumming and tapping his foot in time. Then there stood Bakura, bass in hand plucking with the rest, looking at the back wall of the club like none of the people down there mattered.

_You're not in this alone  
Let me break this awkward silence  
Let me go, go on record  
Be the first to say I'm sorry  
Hear me out,  
And if you take me down  
Or would you lay me out  
And if the world needs something better  
Let's give them one more reason now, now, now_

_We walk in single file  
we light our rails and punch our time  
Ride escalators colder than a cell_

Bakura sang in to the microphone, just facing the wall and strumming. His voice sounding like heaven to Ryou. Everyone else heard a great singer with gravel behind his voice, probably caused by alcohol and cigarettes. He was clicking his heel in time with the beat they were producing. No one took their eyes off the front man. Yami's voice came swimming down the mic to do back up while strumming his guitar relentlessly. His voice a lot deeper then Bakura's but still as gravely. Marik hit his kit with gusto. Hair lying everywhere while his shock his whole body madly. Everyone wondered how he still hit the drums while moving so much.

_This broken city sky like butane on my skin  
stolen from my eyes  
Hello Angel, tell me where are you  
Tell me where we go from here_

The whole crowd were jumping up and down like men, eyes locked on to the stage. Ryou and Yugi were with them. Screaming at the top of their lungs while still being able to hear the music over the noise. Ryou eyes were trained on the singer, watching every movement and action. From a sway of the hips, to a tapping of a toe. Yugi was in a similar situation, but his eyes were on not only Bakura but Yami as well whose eyes were closed, tapping his foot.

_And in this moment we can't close the lids on burning eyes  
Our memories blanket us with friends we know like fallout vapours  
Steel corpses stretch out towards an ending sun, scorched and black  
It reaches in and tears your flesh apart  
As ice cold hands rip into your heart _

That's if you've still got one that's left inside that cave you call a chest  
And after seeing what we saw, can we still reclaim our innocence  
And if the world needs something better, let's give them one more reason now 

Ryou couldn't believe how good they were. Better then some bands that were together for 10, maybe 15 years. They shone better then any peroxide blonde with huge tits ever could. Women, and men alike, screamed how much they wanted their children. Proclaiming their love and idolization.

_This broken city sky like butane on my skin  
stolen from my eyes  
Hello Angel, tell me where are you  
Tell me where we go from here_

The song finished with a huge strum from Yami and what looked like an uncontrolled bang from Marik. Everyone screamed as Bakura smirked and Marik twirled his drumsticks. Yami though seemed to be looking for something, someone. His crimson eyes scanning the crowd.

"We're gonna play another song for you fuckers," Bakura said smirking at the crowd, while the fan girls at the front tried to grab him, "This song is not sung or written by me. So if you don't like it fuck you. This is a song by who you all might know as the pharaoh." Screams of 'WE LOVE YOU YAMI.' and 'YAMI YOU ROCK.' "So if you are having fun and you're next to someone who isn't, punch them in the fucking face."

Yugi stopped screaming 'fuck me Yami.' Ryou turned to his friend who was staring at the stage, at Yami. Everyone screamed as Yami started singing acapellia but Yugi did not join them.

_Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman,  
and maybe he won't find out what I know;  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_

The guitar came in to life jut as Yami's last line finished. Then in time came the drums and bass.

_When I wake up,  
I'm willing to take my chances on the hope that I forget,  
that you hate him more than you notice,  
I wrote this for you, for you,  
so, you need him, I could be him,  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying  
and that's more than I can say for him_

Yami's eyes found Yugi. Yugi just continued to stare. Ryou looked from Yugi to Yami till the guitarist started swaying his hips in time with the beat. _'Yami's singing to Yugi.'_ Ryou thought as he felt someone pull him backwards, away from his friend. He turned to see Malik grinned like the insane person he was.

"Having fun?"

"I was till you pulled me away." Ryou said, "Why did you pull me away?"

"This is a Yami and Yugi moment. Not a Yami and Yugi with a little Ryou on the side." Malik said pointing at the two who were unconsciously coping each others movements.

Ryou watched as one of Yugi's hands slid up his chest and Yami faltered in a word of the song.

"Your right, we'll just watch from here."

_Where is you boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman,  
and maybe he wont find out what I know,  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_

Yami started to grind his hips more savagely in thin air, as Yugi was felling up himself. He kept his hands on his guitar as his hips continued to twirl and thrush. Bakura and Marik didn't even bother to pretend to look at the crowd and looked at there fellow band member. Bakura had his back to crowd staring at Yami with a look of complete and utter murderous intent.

_someday I will appreciate in value,  
get off my ass and call you,  
but in the mean time I will support my brand new fashion,  
by waking up with pants on at four in the afternoon  
so, you need him, I could be him,  
I could be an accident but I'm still trying  
and that's more than I can say for him_

Yugi still ran his hands across his chest and neck, looking at no one but Yami. Yami was gaining control over the situation and was making any sexual movement that didn't need hands. Yugi was slipping he could feel his pants tightening and that wasn't a good thing.

_Where is you boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman,  
and maybe he won't find out what I know,  
you were the last good thing about this part of town_

The song ended abruptly. Which Yami and Yugi were very glad for. Yami yanked the cable out of his guitar and stalked of stage while Yugi stormed through the crowd to the door and threw it open.

* * *

Yugi stood there outside the club breathing in the pollution and soot of his city. Why did he get so worked up? Even he didn't know, he hated being angry and he had just got the most wound up he had been in years. Over something he should really be happy about. Yugi turned to see his two friends and Curse of Egpyt coming out of the club. Malik was on Marik's back laughing about something or another. Bakura was talking to Ryou who was nodding with a slight smile on his face then came Yami with two guitar cases.

"Need some help?" Yugi asked feeling kind of sorry for the man.

Yami sighed not even looking at him and passed him a case, "That's Bakura's bass, so please be careful with it."

Yugi walked with the group, bass in hand as Bakura and Ryou laughed together like they had known each other for years. Malik and Marik were upfront, Marik shouting about how they were twins while Malik sucked on his neck.

"Yugi," Yami said stopping and turning, "What do you think of me?"

Yugi was taken aback. Of all the things he thought Yami might say to him, that wasn't one, "Ummm, I don't know."

"Well, I was wondering, are you free on Wednesday?"

"Nope, practise."

"Friday?"

"Practise."

"Saturday?"

"Maybe, why?"

Yami blushed; Yugi had to stop himself from squealing. It just made the boy look so cute, "Would you go out with me?"

Now it was Yugi's time to blush, _'Say yes. Yes. It's not hard just three letters. Y. E. S.' _"Sorry Yami, I can't." He walked to Bakura and thrush his bass at him before running as fast as he could down the street.

Yami smirked as the mask came off, _'You've set me a challenge Yugi Motou, and I never lose. I will make you mine.'_

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

Oh, Yami is so evil. I like it. Anyway, yeah for me I'm finished. I love me. Vengeance should be out soon. Review.

Oh and I know that got a little YamixYugi half way through and Ryou was a bit emo, but it had to be done, it was in my plan. Next chappie will have tender init…a lot.

Anyway…This has been edited and spelling and grammar checked, please tell me if there are any mistakes. Oh and Vengeance will be updated as soon as I can be bothered to edit the rest.


	3. Music Sooths The Soul

_Read Bottom… See Ya There._

_**Disclaimer: **__If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh ©, people would actually know who Ryou Bakura was…_

_**Warnings: **__Cussing, and some sexual innuendo, actually a bit more then that but no where near even a lime. _

_High School Never Ends_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

_Chapter 3: Music Sooths The Soul_

Ryou was laying on his bed, looking at the plain white ceiling. His arms behind his head, legs straight ahead. He had a slightly eerie smile on his face. The night had started bad for him, he could admit that, but it had ended quite well, great in fact.

Flashback

Ryou and Bakura were walking behind Malik and Marik. Yami and Yugi walking behind them.

"So, you're originally from England right?" Bakura questioned the boy walking beside him.

"Yeah, but me and my dad moved after my mum and sister died." Ryou answered no expression in his voice.

Bakura just nodded, "Where did you move to?"

Ryou said nothing. Bakura didn't say, "Sorry for your loss." or "I didn't know that." He just skipped over it, "Aren't you gonna say anything."

Bakura looked ahead, "Why should I? Everyone loses things and people they care about. Plus," He looked towards Ryou, a smirk on his features, "You're probably fed up with people saying stupid shit, like that."

Ryou laughed, "Yeah, I am. So, the bands great by the way."

Bakura smirked towards Ryou again, "I know."

Ryou laughed, "It was funny how Yami faltered when Yugi started up as well."

Bakura laughed back, "I know, it wasn't are best set. Me and Marik should of just ignored Yami's antics and got on with the show, but it was just to funny."

Ryou listened to Bakura's laugh. It wasn't light and joyful but deep and meaningful. Like it was only reserved for special occasions. For special people. Bakura turned to Ryou as he started to laugh to. It was the laugh of a little boy, carefree and ignorant. Bakura felt himself wanted to keep it like that.

"Anyway Ryou," Ryou looked up to the man, a smile still gracing his mouth, "I was wondering…Shit, this is harder then it looks."

"What's that Bakura?" Ryou knew perfectly well what Bakura was going to say, he wasn't that naïve.

"Look I'm as new to this as you are," Bakura stopped and turned to Ryou, "I'm more of a fuck'em and leave'em kind of guy."

Ryou frowned at the man, "I'm not getting you Bakura."

Bakura held his hands up in surrender, "But it's not like that with you, I don't know why? But it's not. I mean you are incredible sexy." His smirk came back.

Ryou blushed, his face matching Yami's eyes, "Thanks."

"Shit, this is way harder then I would have thought but…." He looked Ryou directly in the eyes, "Would you go out with me?"

Just as Ryou was about to answer, Yugi came running up to them, thrust Bakura's bass in his hands and ran off. Bakura looked at the bass in his hands, then at the direction Yugi ran off in, then towards Yami. Ryou did the same as Bakura. Yami looked at both of them, a smirk on his face. He put his hands in his pockets and sauntered forwards, passed both groups of teens.

"What the fuck was that about?" Bakura shook his head slightly and looked back at Ryou, "Anyway, would do you say?"

Ryou smiled up at his doppelganger, "I'd love to, Bakura."

End Flashback

Ryou stared at the piece of paper that had Bakura's cell number on. It also had the time of when Bakura was due to pick him up at the next day. Ryou sighed. Not a depression or upset sigh. It was one of contentment. He closed his eyes and soon joined the land of dreams and wishes.

* * *

The next day

Curse of Egypt sat around in Yami's apartment. Bakura's bass lay on his lap, the owner staring into space. Yami sat with a note pad, hunched over the table, scribbling away. Marik lay on the couch, a guitar lay over his stomach. He played chords here and there muttering along with them. Just because he played drums didn't mean he couldn't play other instruments. Bakura looked up to see the others not doing much at all.

"Hey," The other two looked at him, "Aren't we suppose to be practicing?"

The other two shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Come on," Bakura said exasperated, "We have to practice at least one song. Pharaoh, what are you doing?"

Yami stared at Bakura for a few seconds before deciding to answer, "What is a pen and paper for Tomb-Robber?"

Bakura glared, "Okay, so the pharaoh's writing a song, at least that something."

Yami wasn't doing anything of the sort, but he just let Bakura think that's what he was doing. He didn't need to know what he was really doing.

"Tomb-Keeper what are doing?" Bakura asked.

Marik didn't even acknowledge Bakura even spoke and just played a few more chords, humming gently along. Bakura looked to Yami, who just looked back and shrugged.

"Marik?" Bakura questioned. Still no response.

Yami didn't even look, and dashed his pen at the man sprawled over his couch. Marik jumped about 3" in the air as a ball point pen hit him square on the nose. He managed to save his guitar from hitting the floor, but not his buttocks.

"What the fuck, Pharaoh?" Marik questioned getting up and rubbing his butt cheeks.

"Well you weren't listening to the Tomb-Robber, so I decided to take action," He said as he got up and walked out the room. He returned with three beers and a telephone directory. He passed one to Marik who nodded and started drinking and one to Bakura who shook his head. Yami arched a eyebrow at him, "You, Bakura, Tomb-Robber, Lead singer and Bassist of Curse of Egypt, refusing alcohol."

Marik got up from his place on the couch and moved to sit next to the singer. He placed the back of his hand on Bakura's forehead, "Are you feeling alright Kura?"

Bakura swatted the hand on his forehead, and glared. Both parties the glare was directed at smirked, "I'm feeling just fine."

"Then why are you not drinking?" Yami questioned, one eyebrow slightly raised, sipping from his own beer.

Bakura blushed, that frightened Yami and Marik a lot more then the glare did, "Well. Ummm…. In about 3 hours. I have to pick Ryou up."

Marik and Yami smirked, "Bath and bed routine?" Marik asked.

Bakura's blush got deeper, "No, I'm going on a date."

Yami and Marik's smirk disappeared, to be replaced by looks of complete and utter shock. "Really?" Both asked in unison.

Bakura's blush left his face and the trademark glare appeared, "Yes, I actually want to get to know Ryou."

Yami just shrugged and went back to his sit, and began flipping through the phone directory. Marik kept looking at the singer, shock still on his face. Bakura looked towards Yami. He was sitting there looking down the page, finger moving with his eyes.

"What are you doing Pharaoh?"

Straightaway the response came, "Nothing that concerns a Tomb-Robber."

Bakura stood up and looked over his shoulder, he smirked as he realized what he was doing, "Want to know the runt's address?"

Marik stopped looking at where Bakura was sitting just a few seconds ago, "Yugi, you could of just asked me."

Yami and Bakura both turned to Marik. "Why, may I ask, do you know his address?" Yami asked a scowl on his face, but his eyes shone.

"My boyfriend is like his best friend. Of course I know where he lives."

Yami jumped out of his chair, notepad in hand, to run towards Marik, "Write it down." He screamed at the boy, who just stared into his face in confusion, "WRITE IT DOWN!" He screamed in the boys face.

"Tomb-Keeper just write it down, he's giving me a head ache." Bakura said towards the boy while taking the vacated seat.

Marik sighed and wrote down the address of the petite male, "Happy now."

"Very." Yami said getting up and straightening himself. Trying to gain some self control, and trying to look dignified once again.

Bakura stood up and went back to his previous seat, "So, we know what the pharaoh was doing. What were you doing Marik?"

"I was going through my song."

Both Yami and Bakura looked at each other, "You don't write songs." They said in unison.

"Well this songs not for you, it's for Malik."

Both looked at each other before cracking up in laughter. Marik stood up, hands on hips, glaring at the two men in front of him, "What's so funny?" He got no response, just hilarity, "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY?!"

Both stopped laughing to look towards Marik, then each other. Their eyes clearing debating who should say it. Yami stepped up to the plate, "Marik listen, think about it from our point of view. You don't write lyrics, then you suddenly say you wrote a song for your lover."

Marik thought about it and sat back down, "Yeah, I suppose your right."

Yami and Bakura looked at each other. Their eyes once again debating on who should say it. Bakura stepped up to the plate this time, "Can we hear it?"

Marik looked up, "It isn't completely finished yet," He said picking up his guitar and seating it on his knee, "You can hear the first verse."

Yami and Bakura nodded as Marik started the melody. It was soft and sweet, meant for a lover's song. Marik began humming along before singing the lyrics.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Yami and Bakura looked at the man in front of them before Yami sung a line straight from his head.

_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.__  
_

Bakura was shocked, looking at Yami like he'd never seen before. He turned towards Marik who had his eyes closed, still strumming. Yami was humming and tapping his feet slowly. Bakura couldn't help it, he suddenly sung out what was in his head

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash._

_The crowds roar, the days soar, babies cry, without you._

Everything stopped at once. Marik stopped strumming the guitar, Yami stopped humming and Bakura stopped singing. The band members looked at each other in a new light.

"It's …" Yami began, "It's…"

"Good," Bakura finished for him.

Marik smiled, actually smiled, "Thanks."

The silence in the room was calm. Not aggressive like normal, just still. Each band member looked at each other in turn. Never before had any of them wrote a song like that. They had written love songs, but there were usually about breaking up or fucking. What Marik wrote was about, if Malik left him everything would stay the same, but he would die. Bakura started to ponder on it. Would he fell like that without Ryou?

"We're all becoming sissies."

The other two looked at Bakura, completely out of there stupor by the sudden voice.

"Well I'm not," Yami said standing up and walking towards the door, notepad in hand, "I'm going to see if he rejects me again, lock up when you leave."

Bakura looked at Marik before getting up himself, "Well it's getting late, and I have a date in," He rolled up his sleeve and looked at his watch, "An hour, so, so long Marik."

Marik just waved and wrote down the lines Yami and Bakura had sung on his notepad.

* * *

Yugi was doing what he usually did on a Friday night, cleaning. He dancing around his room to some dancehall CD Malik had lent him, blushing while doing it. The song was very, very, explicit. Well the title was hot fuck, so what do you expect. He twirled his hips in time with the fast beat. He loved this song. It was fast and had a good rhythm. He gave an unknown person, a cheeky smile. Held in his stomach and jerkily moving his hips left and right like Malik had showed him.

* * *

Yami knocked on what should be the Motou's door. If Marik was playing a joke on him, he would pay dearly. The door opened to reveal an ageing male. He was shorter then Yami with grey hair, no hint of his natural colour left. He squinted up at Yami with his plum coloured eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Yami smiled, "Yes, is Yugi here?" He questioned while bowing, trying to be as polite as possible.

"Yes he is, and who may you be?" The elder was looking Yami up and down, taking in Yami appearance, from the leather pants to the many earrings.

"Yami Atemu," He said holding out a hand for the man to take, "A friend of Yugi's."

The old man took his hand and shook it. He looked at the young man in front of him and made a decision, "Well, he's upstairs, second door on the right."

Yami stepped in the door and bowed again to the man, "Thank you, it was nice to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

Ryou was sitting on his bed, dressed in what he thought would be acceptable. Casual blue jeans and sneakers, with a white dress shirt. He didn't know where Bakura was taking him, so he dressed casual but still smart enough to go most places. He was staring at the ceiling when his phone rang. He rolled over and snatched up the phone from the floor.

"You're speaking to, what possibly is, the happiest man alive."

"You must be happy."

"I am Malik," Ryou said flipping back on to his back, "What you up to?"

"Nothing much, just waiting for Marik to get here, you?"

"Waiting for Bakura to get here, he should be here in about," He stopped to look at his watch, "20 minutes."

"When did this happen?"

"When we were walking back from the club."

"Oh, well, good for you."

"Thanks."

"But I do have to say something, be careful."

"Why?" Ryou said his brow crushed up in concentration.

"Remember what I said to you in school."

"Oh, that. He told me he was like that; he said it wasn't like that with me."

"That's what he said to Joey."

Ryou sat up, phone still connected to his ear, "What do you mean by that? Do you mean the goalkeeper?"

"Yeah I do. I'm saying that's what he said to Joey. That he usually just slept with people then dashed them away like a used tampon, but it wasn't like that with him."

"So what if he said it to Joey. For some reason I know he's not lying to me."

Malik sighed down the phone, "Ryou, you're too trusting. I mean I like you, you're a great friend. I know I've only known you for 2 days but be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

Ryou was shocked, Malik was just trying to protect him, "Ok Malik, I'll be careful."

"Promise?

"Promise."

* * *

Yugi was swayed his hips, as he was bending over to pick up his uniform top from the floor. His arse in the air, still moving to the beat. He straightened and threw the top on the bed still grinding to the beat, just like he done towards Yami at the concert. He blushed realising how sexual he must of looked, standing in the crowd touching himself and grinding like they were having… he stopped himself from that train of thought and continued to dance. He wondered if Yami was a good dancer. He sure was moving on stage. He imagined Yami behind him. Dirty dancing with him. He closed his eyes and danced as if Yami Atemu was behind him holding his hips and gently grinding with him. He looked down and opened his eyes. There really were hands on his hips. He looked over his shoulder to see a smirking Yami Atemu. Yugi wondered how Yami had got in there but just continued to grind his hips, pushing his buttocks into Yami's member. Yami let out at silent growl at the young boys antics; his was turning him on, on a whole new level. He wasn't here for that though. For once he didn't want a quick fumble; he actually wanted to get to know the young man, who right now looked like a cross between an angel and a pleasure slave. Very bad combination to be, in front of a hormone filled pharaoh. Yami's grip on Yugi's hip got worse as Yugi bent over, palms flat on the floor, his ass moving in time with the very fast beat. Yami started adding thrushes to his grinding, matching Yugi's movements. Yugi straightened again; placing his hands on Yami's moving himself from left to right. Yami instantly copied his movements, just a little bit harsher, unable to control himself. Yugi turned in Atemu's arms, lifting his right leg up to wrap around Yami's thigh, clashing their members together. Yami's hands went straight to the boy's buttocks gripping them harshly, suddenly turning feral. Why were they dancing like they were about to have sex? Yami wanted to have sex with a little pleasure slave but he didn't want to the ruin the relationship before it had begin. Yugi didn't understand what the fuck he was doing; all he knew was that he had a hard-on to die for. All of a suddenly the CD skipped, jumping on two words of the song. Constantly repeating two words. 'Hot fuck.'

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

I always do the same thing to Yugi. Make him a mega slut. Oh, well. It's fun. Anyway short then I wanted but oh well. For some reason I don't like this chappie oh well, at least its done …YEAH FOR ME! Don't forget to review.


	4. Friends and Princesses

Okay, here is the next chappie. It's getting kinda sappy, but I actually quite like this chapter. It got some underlying angst init, but don't worry. I won't stay like that for long.

_**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh © would I be writing this, hell no. This would be Yu-Gi-Oh ©

_**Warnings: **_Cussing, Sexual Innuendo.

_High School Never Ends_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

_Chapter 4: Friends and Princesses_

Bakura was outside, what should be, Ryou's house. He checked his watch, rolling up a red sleeve. 7:45, 15 minutes early. _'Shit, I can't seem too eager, I better just wait around.' _The bassist thought while checking out his appearance in his car window. He reached up to his hair, fluffing it up, just to make it lie flat again. He had spent half an hour in front of the mirror in his bathroom, making his hair lie flat, just to keep spiking it up again. He had then spent a further 30 minutes deciding what to wear, then picking three different outfits. Then, picking the one that looked like he hadn't bothered. Bakura continued to look at his reflection, making sure he looked perfect, but not like he made an effort. His face scrunched in to a frown, as he picked at his shirt collar. He had abandoned the leather pants in favor of a pair of tight black jeans that flared at the bottom slightly, showing his usual boots. His top half was decorated with a red dress shirt that was pattered in black spots. His sleeves were rolled up to show the black sweatband on his left wrist, and the silver bracelet on the other. He had got his sister to paint his nails, just to chip them, so they didn't look like he had done it on purpose. _'I should have worn the black shirt, this one looks too dressy.'_ Bakura thought to himself as he flattened it against his body. _'I hope he likes it…why the fuck am I doubting myself, I never doubt myself.'_ Bakura straightened his posture. Then proceeded to slouch for effect, a hand on his hip, a knee slightly bent, a smirk on his features. _'Now that's better, you're sexy. You know you're fucking sexy. So act fucking sexy. He'll be eating out the palm of your hand, or somewhere else, in no time._' His smirk increased slightly, then faltered completely. He shock his head and snapped back at the voice in his head, '_I don't want him to be eating out of anywhere yet. I want to get to know Ryou, and you are not helping. Making me think about such, sinful things.'_ Bakura said to Bakura. _'You know you want to,'_ Bakura replied to himself. _'Of course I do, I'm a healthy teenage boy. I just don't want to do it right now. Later, when he's ready.' _Bakura snorted in his head in reply to that comment. His mental devil having a backlash before fading away, _'Fucking pussy.' _

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stared at the man his leg was still wrapped around. He stared into the blood red eyes of his captive. The red pupils burning in to his very soul, looking through him. He held the gaze, looking in to the man's very mind. Crimson and Amethyst were locked, as they looked in to each others souls. Yugi now knew that Yami intentions with him were pure, he did not just want his body, but his soul and mind too. Yami could see the reason Yugi said no to him, he was scared. Just a scared little boy with a fragile heart that could break. Yugi removed his leg from Yami and stepped away, still staring at the man in front of him. He titled his head down, not being able to look at that penetrative stare any longer. He turned and moved over to the CD player that was still jumping. He flipped the CD, quickly changing to something else before turning back to the male. The biggest smile he could muster on his face, masking the churning in his heart and mind.

"I didn't know you knew where I lived, Yami," Yugi said the smile still on his features, "What a pleasant surprise."

Yami was shocked, he had basically physically abused the poor boy, and he was standing there like it had never happened, "Marik told me where you lived. Yugi I think we need to talk about this."

The smile wavered for the briefest second, "About what Yami?"

"How we basically molested each other to a dancehall track."

Yugi's smile didn't waver this time, "It was just a dance Yami, don't worry about it."

Yami blinked, then blinked again, "That bulge in your trousers is telling me otherwise."

Yugi's smile vanished, "What to you mean?"

Yugi's voice was ice. It chilled Yami to the core. why was Yugi acting like that? It was confusing Yami to the limit. Couldn't they just get along, maybe even be friends? Sure Yami liked Yugi, really liked Yugi, but he could deal with it. As long as they could still be friends. Still be in contact with each other.

"It doesn't matter little one," Yami said. "It's just that you have an erection, and I have an erection, caused by us dancing in a sensual manner. It's no big deal."

Yugi blushed, but was enraged. How dare he tell him how aroused he was. "How dare you tell me how aroused I am. Trying to use carelessness, to prove a point!" Yugi screamed.

Yami's eyebrows rose, "You aren't aroused?"

"Did I say that, I said how dare you try to tell me what I feel!"

"I'm telling you how you feel, because I know how you feel. I know you do, you are just hiding from it, because for some reason you think you should. I like you. You like me. So come on, just go out with me." Yami said all of this while slowly advancing on the smaller male, he was now 6" in front of him. Looking at him with a slight smile on his face. "What do you say?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou lay on his bed still, it was 8:03pm. Ryou kept trying to tell himself he wasn't worried. Bakura was only 3 minutes late, no big deal, right. Right? Then why did he feel like his heart was screaming with every minute that had passed. He was only 3 minutes late. Traffic could be bad. 3 minutes is nothing. 180 seconds. 180,000 milliseconds. He so wanted to pick up the discarded phone and call him. Asking him why he was late? Why he wasn't with him? Shit, he needed to relax. Then again Malik's warnings were spinning through his head. If Bakura wanted him just for that, why bother taking him on a date. His first date. Maybe that was all part of the plan, butter him up. Lure him in to a false sense of security, just to fuck him. Ryou didn't think he would be able to take it, if that was Bakura's true intentions. Ryou looked at the clock again. 8:07pm. Bakura was 7 minutes late. 420 seconds late. 420,000 milliseconds. Not very long. Not even 1 of Ryou's life span, yet he was panicking. What if he wasn't coming? What if he didn't like him at all? What if he didn't even want him for sex? Didn't want to know him, full stop. Bakura was 11 minutes late. 660 seconds. 660,000 milliseconds. Ra, he couldn't take this. He got up to go to the bathroom. To feel the tears run from his eyes. When had he started crying? Why was he crying? He looked in to the mirror on his dressing table. He had tear tracks down his face. His white shirt had slight wet patches on it, and his hair was a mess. Now he kinda of hoped Bakura didn't show up.

DING DONG.

Fuck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura stood on Ryou's front step. He had finally gained the courage to press the Ra forsaken bell. It had been taunting him for the past 15 minutes, but finally, he had pressed it. He stood there waiting for the object of his affections to come down and open the door. That's right, you heard it, the object of his affections. Bakura realized he liked the boy, not just lusted after him. In the past 26 minutes he had stood there he had realized it. He was nervous, he was never nervous. Going on stage, he wasn't nervous. Taking a test, he wasn't nervous. So why should he be for a silly little date, unless it was because of the person the date was with. He heard footsteps on the stairs before a smiling Ryou answered the door. Bakura had to stop himself from pouncing on the boy. He wasn't wearing anything seductive or provocative, but for some reason, to Bakura anyway, Ryou standing there with a smile on his face turned him on. Dressed in a casual pair of blue jeans and sneakers, topped with a baby blue dress shirt, made him horny. How was he going to get through the night, without jumping the boy?

"Hiya," Ryou said with a smile and a wave, "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine babe," Bakura said with his usual smirk in place. He had his mind under control. Just because he felt for the youth didn't mean he had to act like an idiot, "Sorry I'm a bit late, I had to try and pick a flower as beautiful as you." _'That sounded so fucking corny, you baka. Like he's going to fall for something like that.'_

Ryou blushed, did he really mean that? He reached his hand out and took the lily. It truly was gorgeous. In full bloom, with its white petals in perfect formation, "Thank you," Ryou said, "You didn't have to."

Bakura waved it off, "It's nothing, you ready?"

Ryou nodded and placed the lily in a nearby vase. He grabbed his wallet and keys. He turned to Bakura when he had locked the door and smiled. He was happier then he should be. If Bakura was playing him, he didn't mind, he would enjoy his first date. _'I don't care if he is using me, I'll just stop it if it gets too far. I just want to enjoy my time with him.' _Ryou thought to himself as he got into Bakura's black convertible. The same make as his very own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi stared at Yami for what seemed like the longest time. He had heard what Yami had to say. And every word of it was true. He did like him, was aroused by him, and it wasn't mere lust either. He wanted to feel Yami's mind, body and soul. He wanted to go out with the male. Mark the male as his, with a big sign saying, _'Back off bitch he's mine' _To have himself be marked by Yami. But he was scared. He had been hurt by to many to be hurt by someone he liked. After Kaiba. No he would not think about it. Kaiba and Yami were so alike. Attractive, composed, sophisticated for someone of only 18. Calm, relaxed, dark, arrogant and intelligent. He didn't need another Kaiba in his life, he was fucked up enough by that little episode. He didn't need to be more fucked up.

"I can't," Yugi whispered tears coming from his eyes.

"Why?" Yami questioned, coming closer. The gap between them diminishing.

"I just can't," The tears were flowing freely from the twin jewels.

"Why?" Yami questioned again, his arms slipping around the boy's waist. Pulling him into a loving embrace. To comfort him, to protect him. no lustful intent, just comfort.

"I can't, be hurt again," Yugi shifted, pulling himself more into Yami. He was sure his tears were staining Yami's shirt, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away.

Yami pulled Yugi slightly away, just enough to look in the boys face, "Are my advances really hurting you so?"

Yugi said nothing. What could he really say. They were killing him, because he so wanted to be with Yami. Yet he couldn't bring himself to be hurt again. He didn't want to be hurt again, by someone he cared for. Someone who he might just love.

Yami took his silence as an affirmative. He was hurting him. Yami didn't want to hurt the younger male in his arms. He had an unmistakable pull to protect the boy. What he was going to say next would hurt him. But it needed to, it was the only way. "Okay Yugi, I'll stop."

Yugi's head snapped up. The tears still in his eyes, "Really?"

Yami nodded and smiled slightly, "Really."

Yugi smiled and pulled Yami into the hug tighter, "Thank you, friends?"

"Friends."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura pulled over. They were outside one of the best places in Japan. Bakura loved this place, he just hoped Ryou did too. It was a big shopping district situated in the heart of the small town of domino. There was a fishing lock directly in the middle. No more used for fishing, just for shopping and entertainment. There was an outdoor and indoor market. Housing stall upon stall of vendors, all selling jewelry and accessories. Hundreds of shops selling all manner of clothing, from Goth to emo. All very lucrative, and sort after. You could only get these things from Domino Lock. Ryou stared in awe at the place, never having been to this part of domino. He had only moved recently. So the places he had seen were the school, club skunk, and some shops that he had to go to for necessity. He looked around the shops in the setting sun. All were beginning to turn on lights as night crept in. He looked around, spinning on the spot like a little kid, trying to take everything in. Bakura was watching the sight with mirth in his eyes. He knew why he liked Ryou. That life, that innocence. It just made Bakura want to smile and hug the little one senseless, screaming to the world that Ryou was his. So Bakura decided to do just that, but in a more controlled sense. He walked around the car, slipping his arms around the amazed platinum blonde. Ryou looked up at Bakura, a blush heating his cheeks.

"You like, little one?" Bakura questioned.

"The hug or here?" Ryou said, a slight smile on his features.

"Both."

"I like both."

Bakura let go of the boy and decided to just hold his hand as he started walking up the road taking Ryou to various shops.

Ryou stared at the plate of food in front of him. Bakura was talking to the man who owned the restaurant about something or other. Ryou was slowly warming up to the cuddly Bakura. It was quite unnerving, but on the other hand quite endearing. He had marched him down the road, dragging him to various shops, dragging him to the changing rooms and throwing him. Quite unceremoniously, in a cubicle, with various outfits. Ryou basically played model and Bakura would buy him what ever looked best. So now Ryou sat there with bag upon bag around him. Two plates on the table, one his, one Bakura's. He pondered on the night. It was now coming on to eleven o'clock and no shop was closing. It was the night life of domino. Bakura had been sweet, even out of character. Was this all part of the plan. Butter him up, to have sex with him? To take his innocence? It was a good plan, and if Ryou wasn't so on guard, because of Malik's warnings, he would have fell for it. He did nothing sexual except hold his hand and tell him how beautiful he looked in the outfit, but Ryou was on constant guard. Was this what he did to Joey? Was this what he did to numerous others? Bakura came back to the table, a slight smile on his face.

"Missed me?" He question as he sat back in his seat.

Ryou smiled and went back to eating. If this was part of the plan, it was a very good plan. He took a bite of his food and nearly chocked. What was that sliding up his leg. Teasing with skill. Ryou looked up into the eyes of his date, to see him looking at his food. Like nothing was happening. Ryou tried to see if any of the other people could be the ones doing it. Nope, all the other tables were to far away. He went back to eating when he thought it had stopped, he was wrong. The foot journeyed from ankle to knee, stroking, petting. Ryou left the leg be, it was harmless flirting, kinda sexual, but not so to send of alarm bells. He continued eating, trying to ignore the persistent leg. It was getting very hard seeing as the leg was moving steadily higher up his leg. This must be part of the plan. He really is a trying to use me for sex. The foot continued its journey till it hit Ryou's groin. That was it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Ryou screamed, jumping out of his seat.

Bakura stared at his date, a shocked expression on his face. He quickly masked it and crossed his arms over his chest, "Nothing."

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOUR FOOT TRYING TO DO?!"

"I don't know. I ask." Bakura said leaning back in the seat. Not even bothered by his date's bitch fit.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE. THIS WAS ALL PART OF YOUR PLAN WASN'T IT?!"

Bakura stood as well, glaring at the boy in front of him, "What fucking plan?!" His voice was venomous, yet controlled.

"TO SLEEP WITH ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Ryou screamed as tears ran down his face. This is what he didn't want. He didn't want Bakura to see his weakness. He didn't want Bakura to notice that he wasn't wearing his mask.

"You think I have a plan to sleep with you?" Bakura asked, truly curious. Also wondering why little Ryou was crying while he seemed truly outraged.

"Yes!" Ryou's voice had leveled out, but it was still higher then the norm.

"You think I just want to sleep with you? Fine. If you think that, then fuck off."

Ryou stared at the man in front of him. Was he serious? Yes, he was. But why did Ryou hear pain in his voice.

Bakura turned a glare at him. Chilling Ryou to the spot. "Did you not hear what I said. I said FUCK OFF!"

Ryou didn't need to be telling twice, he took off.

He didn't know how long he ran for, he just ran. Running away from everything. His pain, Bakura's anger, his tears, himself. He couldn't hold the tears that streaked down his face, clouding his vision. He didn't want Bakura to be mad at him. He had just reacted, throwing up his defenses. He knew that he had gone a bit over the top, and he hated himself for it. He had ruined his chance with him, over some harmless flirting. He stopped as he reached Domino Bridge. He walked along it, crying out at the unfairness of the world. Why did he have to react like that? He turned to look at the skyline. It was quite beautiful at this time of night. A perfect dark blue, stars shining. Silhouettes of building masking the line. Ryou took in deep breaths as he relaxed himself. Making sure he could stop his crying. Making sure he would be able to cover the pain in his chest. It would be easier if Bakura had caused him to feel this pain, but it wasn't. it was himself.

"Ryou?"

Ryou turned at the sound of his name, and he nearly started crying again. He stood there in his tight black jeans, red and black shirt, and tousled o perfection hair. He turned away from Bakura looking back at the skyline. He heard the sound of footsteps coming up to him, but continued his silent viewing.

"I'm sorry."

Ryou's head snapped up at the words, "What do you have to be sorry about. It's my fault. I shouldn't have shouted."

"No," Bakura dropped the numerous bags he was carrying to the ground. He turned to Ryou, gripping his shoulders to turn him toward himself. "It's not your fault. I did it, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Bakura looked directly into the brown eyes he felt he was going to fall into. "But I am. I'm a fucking prick. I just thought it would get you to blush. I love seeing you blush, but it didn't so I took it a step further, I'm a fuck-tard."

Ryou smiled slightly, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to explode, but after everything everyone's been telling me. I just didn't let my guard down."

Bakura nodded, "I really am not trying to sleep with you Ryou." Ryou gave him a confused, yet slightly hurt look. "Well I am." He shuddered. Ryou looked even more hurt. "I mean I'm not, I am, but I'm. Why I did fuck did I put myself in this situation. I mean." He let out a great puff of air, "Look I like you. I don't usually like people. I just want to fuck them. Technically this is my first date. So I don't know what to do. I like you. It isn't a plan to get you into bed, and leave you. I like you, I want to." He gulped, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Ryou smiled, placing his two fingers under Bakura's chin, making him look up from his examination of the ground. He looked in to the deep brown eyes. Bakura looked confused, hurt and most of all genuine. Ryou's smile grew, maybe this wasn't such a bad date after all, "I would love to be your boyfriend Bakura."

Bakura visibly relaxed, "I'm sorry for telling you to fuck off too."

"It's okay," Ryou said as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck. Bakura's coming around his waist.

Bakura smirked, "Isn't this where I get to kiss the princess?"

Ryou giggled slightly, "I don't know about that. Would you settle for a prince?"

Bakura looked mock thoughtful for a second, making Ryou giggle, "I think I could live with that." Both boys leaned forward, and their lips met.

_To be continued…_

Okay, I told you. It's fluff central. I quite liked it though. I didn't know I could even write fluff. It's fun. Well next chappie will be a lemon, but not who you think. See Ya. Tell me what you think and press that little thing saying, 'Submit Review.'


	5. A Fuck and a Fight

_**Disclaimer: **_You should get it by now, this is like chapter 5.

_**Warnings: **_Cussing, Talk of a sexual nature, Violence and Lemon. (Wow, all in one chapter.)

_High School Never Ends_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

_Chapter 5: A Fuck and a Fight._

"Pharaoh, am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"I think you are Tomb-Keeper, unless both our eyes are deceiving us."

"Babe, are you seeing, what I'm seeing?"

"Yep, I think I am."

"Aibou, are you seeing what me, the Tomb-Keeper and his koi, are seeing?"

"Yep, defiantly, but, can you please stop calling me that?"

"Okay, little one."

"AND THAT!."

Marik, Malik, Yami and Yugi were sitting next to Domino High's athlete field. They were just enjoying each others company before school started for the day. It was Monday, two days after Bakura's and Ryou's date and Yami and Yugi's confrontation. Yami watched Yugi more then he should but it was the same the other way around. They had decided to be friends, and that's what they were doing, being friends. They had spent the whole of Sunday together, in Yugi's house doing nothing, just learning about each other. Yugi learned that Yami wasn't always as serious as he seems. Yami learned that Yugi had a temper to be reckoned with and wasn't as empty-headed as everyone portrayed him to be. Yugi had asked questions as did Yami. Yugi lived at the kame game shop, with his grandfather and mother. Yami lived alone, but, and in his own words. _'The fucking Tomb-Keeper and that bastard Tomb-Robber are always there, so it's like living with them, but I pay all the fucking bills.' _Yugi's birthday was the 4th of June, Yami's was the 29th of November. Yami listened to rock; Yugi listened to anything with a good beat. Yugi's favorite color was Red, Yami's purple. They kept asking each other random questions all day, while listening to music. Yami had started calling Yugi nicknames, because it made Yugi blush, Aibou, being his favorite. They were just being friends, but to everyone else it seemed a lot more.

"Pharaoh am I really seeing what I think I'm seeing, because he's still doing it."

"I believe you're right Tomb-Keeper. Aibou, is he really doing that, where people can see him?"

"I think he is."

"Babe, this is your friend's fault."

"You act like he's done something wrong."

"He has, he's made Bakura all…all. Happy."

And indeed he was. He was leaning against a tree, staring into the sky, a big dopey smile adorning his features. Yes, Bakura Kitou was a very, very happy man. Like Yami and Yugi he had spent his Sunday with Ryou. He and his boyfriend had painted. The kitchen, the living room, the dining room, and this weekend, they were doing upstairs. Bakura usually wasn't going to get excited over decorating unless it involved sex, and it hadn't. He really was looking forward to it though. I mean they did make out once they were done, but nothing to get excited over. Well, Bakura did go home with an erection, but when it came to Ryou he couldn't control his hormones, let alone his dick. He was excited at the prospect of spending time with Ryou. That's why he was excited. He really did like his boyfriend, a lot. Maybe just maybe, he liked him a bit more then he should. He was still happy though, instead of getting mad at himself he was happy. He had only known Ryou for 4 days, but it just felt…right, like they were meant to be together. His smile continued; he knew he should stop, what with being in a public place and all, but he couldn't. He was just much too happy.

"Tomb-Robber, stop, you're freaking us out."

Bakura turned his head in the direction of his friends. The smile still on his face, "Stop what?"

"That." Marik and Yami said at the same time, pointing in his direction.

"What?" Bakura asked, one eyebrow raised, the smile still in place.

"That thing you're doing with your face," Marik answered.

The smile disappeared, a glare in its place, "What do you mean by that, bastard."

"Now that's more like it," Marik replied, completely unfazed by the insult.

"Bakura," Yugi said, the first time he was actually speaking to the bassist.

"Yes."

"Where's Ryou?" He asked. He had realized that the innocent version of Bakura was no where to be seen.

"Oh, he's going to be late today. He has to sort out some stuff. You know like getting himself a doctor and dentist." Bakura answered, the dreamy smile coming back to his face.

"Aibou," Yami nearly whined, "You made him do it again."

"Yeah Yugi, are you trying to scar us."

Yami and Marik ran for they life, Bakura right behind them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through the window of Yami's apartment as Yami lay on his back, a hand across his stomach the other around his head. He had his eyes closed in thought as he heard himself sing in the background. He smirked slightly, so what if it was arrogant to listen to your own music. Curse of Egypt were great and in his mind the best out there, so who better to listen to then the best. Rehearsal had just finished, and for once his fellow band members actually played music. Yami knew why though, because the hikaris were there. The band had started calling Malik, Yugi and Ryou the hikaris because they looked like lighter versions of them. It's quite weird how three sets of twins ended up at the same school, with their counterparts, two sets in a relationship. Yami smirked mournfully at that thought. His set was the only one not together. It would be all well and good if he didn't want his counterpart, but he did, and he knew, Yugi wanted him too. Malik and Marik had been going out for nearly 3 years. It was weird because Marik was never really like that before; just saw his conquests as sport, kind of like Bakura and him. But then Malik came along. Fresh from Egypt he came, skin glowing, hair the colour of sand. Marik was instantly transfixed. They quickly got together, and Yami and Bakura were shocked it lasted. Thinking he was just going to use him as another achievement. Yami's smirk got worse as he thought about the next set, Bakura and Ryou. Bakura was besotted with his younger counterpart, even if he couldn't see it himself. They had only known each other for a week, and had been going out for 4 of those 7 days. Yami found it strange that Bakura would jump in there with both feet. When making decisions that would affect his emotions, he was calculated, thinking through every option. _'Maybe this is good for him,' _Yami thought a genuine smile on his face, _'He needs something good to happen to him, maybe Ryou is Bakura's light.' _He then thought of him and Yugi. He opened his eyes and stared across the room and the other sofa. He smiled again, looking at the sight of Yugi lying on his sofa, in the same position he was in, except he was still in his soccer kit. Yugi and the other hikaris had come to see them practise straight after there own. The three had turned up on Yami's doorstep in there football kits, not having time to change. When rehearsal had finished Bakura and Ryou had gone out, stopping at Ryou's so he could change. Marik and Malik had gone to Marik's so that they could talk and Yugi had decided to stay. Yami had realised he would never be with Yugi. Something had happened to his hikari. He didn't know what had happened, but it was something big, something that had really hurt him. He wanted to know what, but he wanted the memory to be just a memory, not the pain that came accustomed with it.

"Yami?"

Yami turned toward the boy again, a smile on his features, "Yes?"

"How many boys have you slept with?"

Yami got up, turning towards Yugi fully, both eyebrows in his hairline, "Why do you ask?"

Yugi got up as well, turning fully towards the other, "Because I want to tell you a story. You are suppose to say how many, then ask how many I have, and then I answer and tell you the story."

Yami was quite confused. He had an idea what the story was going to be about but just wasn't completely sure. "Ok, I have been out with three men. Slept with about 15, maybe more. You?"

Yugi smiled slightly and nodded, "1, Seto Kaiba." He closed his eyes to compose himself. He had lied to Ryou and Malik, for they didn't know. He hadn't told anyone about it, but Yami had a right to know. Had a right to know why he couldn't be with him.

Yami eyes went incredibly wide, "Kaiba, Seto Kaiba that graduated last year. Rich ass Kaiba?"

Yugi smiled, "Yeah that's the one."

Yami got up and sat next Yugi as the song changed and Bakura started singing. It was slow, calm but extremely upsetting.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight_

"I didn't know you went out with him?"

Yugi nodded sadly, "Yeah, last year, nobody knew. We dated for most of that summer and the school year, until…"

Yami saw Yugi choke, a stray tear falling form his eye. Yami nearly choked himself, he had done something. How could Seto do this to such an angel? He wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders, squeezing slightly to show that he wasn't going anyway.

"He said he loved me."

_And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain_

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me

Yami smiled slightly, "Well that's not so bad. He loved you, what's the problem?"

"He didn't mean it," Yugi replied burrowing his head in to Yami's shoulder, "I said it back. I thought I loved him but I'm not sure even now if I did or I do. Seto said he loved me but he didn't, he just wanted to sleep with me, take the only thing he hadn't been given. My innocence."

Yami felt anger boil up in him like never before. He was fuming, his grip on Yugi getting tighter as he thought about it. In all of his exploits never had he told someone he loved them. He seduced them with charm and wit, not lies. "Then what happened?" His voice surprisingly calm for how angry he felt.

_Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again_

"I didn't know back then what he wanted, didn't know his plan. We slept together on that Tuesday. He dumped me on Wednesday. He told me he didn't love me. Told me that he used me, that I was just another bug to be crushed. Is this what I deserve, have I done something to make this happen." The dam that was holding the water back collapsed, and he dissolved. The grief echoed in the pain he cried out.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't_

Yami grabbed hold of the slightly smaller boy, pulling him onto his lap. He squeezed him trying to sooth Yugi, as much as he was trying to sooth himself. "No Yugi, none of this is your fault." Yami said as his hand went through Yugi's hair, "You've done nothing to deserve that."

"How do you know?" Yugi said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Because," Yami lifted Yugi's chin up, making him look directly at him, "No one deserves that, for someone to take there innocence falsely."

"You act like he raped me."

"In a way he did, little one." Yami said as he nuzzled Yugi's neck joint, "He made you believe. That is just as bad."

_How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

Yugi looked at Yami, searching his eyes. He knew Yami was angry. He knew Yami would get angry, but the hatred his saw in the crimson depths was unbelievable. "Are you angry with me Yami?"

"Not at all," Yami said as he caressed Yugi's cheek, "I'm angry with that son-of-a-bitch for what he did to you."

Yugi saw Yami's hand curl up on the couch, his knuckles white with the pressure, the one on his cheek getting just the tiniest bit tighter. Yami was going to do something, something stupid. "Yami, don't do anything."

"Why?"

"It's not worth it."

"It is."

"Why?"

"Because you're worth it."

Yugi continued to stare into the red orbs of the man he was sitting on, there was such passion in those eyes. Yugi was scared for a million different reasons, but none were for himself. Yami picked him up and put him on the couch.

"You're worth it, Aibou." He walked towards the door, grabbing his keys off the table. He pulled the door and turned towards the slighter male. "You're worth more to me then you will ever know."

Yugi listened to the song he knew was finishing as Yami closed the door. Yami was going to do something, and there was no way anyone would be able to stop him. He could do nothing, he always did nothing. He couldn't even keep his own virginity.

_I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik was bored. He was lying on Marik's bed staring at the ceiling. His lover had said to wait while he talked to his dad. They usually did this, relaxing, enjoying each other's company, in more then one way. When Malik came to Japan from Egypt he was the complete opposite of what he was now. He was brought up in a secluded village on the outskirts of Bawiti. There was less then a hundred people living there, and everyone knew everyone. It had been strange growing up, not having any attraction to girls in the slightest, and seeing as his village was Muslim, being gay just wasn't accepted. So when Malik reached the tender age of 15, his mother and father shipped him, his sister and older brother to Japan. He kept quiet and to himself until Marik came up to him. Marik instantly made everything better. He made him more confident and self assured. Then Marik found out about Malik's talent at soccer, instantly getting him a try-out for the team. The couch seemed to like Malik's wild play, going from attacking to defence in the blink of an eye. As you can see Malik Ishtar became an instant defender on the Domino Diamonds. Malik got up from his musing and started to look around the all too familiar bedroom. He smiled as he looked at a picture of himself and Marik on the bedside table. It wasn't anything special, just a day lazing in the park. Marik had his insanely wicked smile plastered across his face, while Malik had a small tentative smile. It was funny seeing as this was taken when Malik was only 16. He chuckled slightly as he picked the picture up to examine it more closely. He could remember that day, it was taken exactly a week after he and Marik had started dating. A day out in the park just enjoying life and their new found love. Even though he didn't realise it at the time, Malik was sure he loved Marik, even then. He smiled one last time and went to put the picture back when he noticed a piece of paper. It was folded so that when the picture frame was in its proper place it was hidden. Malik picked up the piece of paper before putting the picture frame back. He placed himself back on the bed and unfolded the paper. He had to stop himself from crying as he read the title. 'Without You. Malik's Song.' Never did he expect Marik to feel for him like that. He felt like that exactly. If he was to lose Marik, Anubis better just take him as well. He chuckled through his tears as he read the bottom. 'And the baka-pharaoh said I couldn't write lyrics.' He coughed and wiped his eyes and he started to sing it, just wondering what it would sound like.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play.  
The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you._

Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

"Wow, he really loves me." Malik said aloud to the room, tears still running down his face.

"You bet I do."

Malik looked up into nearly identical violet eyes. The usual insane smile was on his features but his eyes told all. Love was nearly over flowing. He sat down on the bed, pulling Malik into his lap. He smiled a rare sane smile and chastely kissed him before taking the song, smiling still.

_The world revives_

Marik passed the sheet back to Malik, "Now you go."

Malik stared at the piece of paper for a second before singing the next line.

_Colours renew_

Marik joined in, both lovers singing in perfect harmony, Malik still in Marik's lap smiling just as brightly as his dark.

_But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue_

Marik kissed him deeper this time, slipping his tongue into the moist cavern, mapping it out. He opened his eyes as he continued to kiss him. Malik's eyes were tightly shut as small tears rolled out of them. Marik smiled into the kiss, reaching his hand behind Malik's head to pull him in deeper. He knew the tears rolling out of his lover's eyes were joy. They had been together for three years and Marik knew he loved Malik. Would run to him, scream for him, cry for him, and die for him. Malik got up slightly so he could push Marik flat on the bed, straddling his thighs, making sure their lips were still connected. Marik broke the kiss when need for air became apparent.

"Don't you want to hear the rest?" Marik asked breathlessly.

Malik nodded not moving from his perch. He steadied his breathing and pulling, the now, very crumpled piece of paper up to eye-level.

_Without you.  
Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats_

Marik didn't need the paper for the next bit. He let it roll of his tongue.

_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, the lungs breathe._

Malik was getting it now. This wasn't his song it was their song. Together. Forever. One couldn't survive without the other.

_The mind churns!_

Marik's hands pulled Malik's top off as he sung his line and Malik echoed what he said. Malik understood, he wanted them to sing it together, to feel the same, to be one, to need each other in a desperate way that no one else mattered.

_The heart yearns!_

Malik echoed Marik like he knew he was supposed to as he undid the buttons on his shirt. He felt so happy, his heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. He knew Marik loved him, sure he did. After hearing about Marik's reputation around school he was sceptical, but when it was Malik who had to initiate their first time together, he knew he was in love. They had been going out for ten months before they had sex, and Malik had started it. Malik had lost his virginity then, and Marik was the only person he had ever slept with. He didn't want to sleep with anyone else. He picked the piece of paper up again as he finished with the shirt and sung the bit he knew had to be sing together.

_The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
Cause I die, without you._

Malik crashed his lips to Marik's, demanding he opened his mouth. Marik obliged the shorter male, letting Malik's tongue roam free, while his hands did the same. He grabbed the teen's ass, pulling him down closer to his body. He could feel Malik's growing hardness through the jeans he was wearing. He flicked his tongue along Malik's, entrancing it into action. Malik moaned as he pulled out of the lip lock.

"Don't you want to hear the rest of the song?" Marik said as he undid his lights jeans, slipping a hand in, wrapping it firmly around the flesh.

Malik moaned and thrust into the hand wrapped around his sex. Moaning out an incoherent word. He calmed himself slightly. "Not right now. You can play it for me later."

Marik smiling insanely as his other half rubbed his pert bottom over his manhood. He pulled the jeans down with one hand while the other still attacked the flesh. Malik rose off his dark to fling his jeans in to a corner, as Marik did it to his own. Malik crawled back on top of his dark, nipping his earlobe, suckling on it as he whispered, "This is your reward my dear yami. The song you wrote for us was beautiful. Sit back and enjoy. Because I know exactly what you like."

Marik leaned back against his headboard as Malik positioned him to his liking. He shifted so both were sitting flush against each other, both groaning as there nude bodies rubbed against each other. Marik grabbed on to Malik's hips as his mouth descended to his collarbone. Marik wanted Malik now, but he knew what this meant for Malik. He needed to feel in control sometimes, so what was being taken sometimes. Malik shocked him as he grabbed one of his hands and sucked diligently on three of the digits. Marik groaned at the surprising connection, he really did think he was going to be on the receiving end today. It seemed he was wrong. Malik released his digits when they were coated enough and brought the hand down to his bottom as he slipped down Marik's body. Marik watched with wide eyes as his light took the head of cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and over the slit. Marik got the point and pushed a finger into his lights entrance, feeling the vibrations of Malik's groan through his cock and it just made him speed up his pursuit. Malik pulled all of his lover's length into his mouth, making sure to coat it in as much saliva as possible. He wanted to give Marik as much as well as prepare him for the final step. Marik pushed in a second and third finger quickly as Malik rode his hand. He found that special spot instantly, he knew its position very well. Malik screamed as he sucked his dark. Marik gave off a feral growl and pulled Malik off of him. Malik looked at Marik questionably as the fingers were removed from his ass.

"I was very close babe," Marik answered as his stroked a hand through Malik's already sweat drenched hair. "I doubt you want me to come yet.

Malik smirked and crawled up his dark again, making sure he was pressed against him as he did it. He went to his ear once again, whispering. "You're quite right, I don't want you coming yet. I want to be riding you, slamming down on to your hard cock. I want to be screaming your name while you touch me in just the right spot. Let me ride you, my horse."

Marik had to stop himself from creaming himself right then and there. Malik loved to talk dirty and it always left him harder then a fucking brick. "Ride away my light. Just jump on, it's free."

Malik locked eyes with his dark as he shifted so that his entrance was directly in line with the stiff length. He placed his hands on each of his dark's shoulders and slide down. Never once breaking eye contact or stopping until he was all the way down. Marik held on to Malik's hips loosely, not breaking eye contact either. When Malik was all the way down, he immediately rose back up, groaning all the way. Marik forced his eyes to stay open as Malik came down again, his breath coming out in moans. This truly was a great reward. It wasn't because they were having sex, oh no, it was the emotions behind the sex. It wasn't the lust that they usually held for each other, it was love, pure love. Marik smiled as Malik continued to look into his eyes. He gripped Malik's hips slightly tighter shifting him so that his member rubbed against that one spot deep inside his body. Malik's breathing became more laboured. He had never been much of a screamer, but Marik knew he had hit it. He knew Malik better then he knew himself. Malik was most defiantly enjoying himself. Malik wanted to throw his head back and scream to the rafters in ecstasy but he kept his eyes locked with his koi. He was close, so very close to heaven, the place only Marik could take him. Marik slid his right hand across Malik's hip; down to the place he knew his lover needed it most. Malik screamed out Marik's name at the extra pleasure being placed onto his cock. He threw himself down on Marik; bring a strangled scream out of his mouth. Their pace became frantic as both neared what they knew was going to happen. They kept their eyes locked, even as Marik started to meet his rider halfway. They saw everything through the others eyes, every emotion, every thought, every pleasure. Malik knew what was happening, he was on the edge, about to fall in to the most pleasurable place.

"MARIK!" He screamed as he fell from his perch, his seed going over Marik's hand and chest, never once breaking eye contact as his orgasm sent him flying.

Seeing Malik in so much pleasure was enough to send Marik spiralling over the edge himself. He forced his eyes to stay connected with Malik's as he voiced incoherent babble.

They finally closed their eyes as Marik wrapped his arms around his hikari, pulling him towards his chest. Both not daring to move, comfortable in each other.

"That was a great ride," Malik said as his strength started returning.

Marik just "nayed", sounding like a tired but satisfied horse. "Would you like another ride." He said, finishing by making trotting sounds with his tongue and the motions with his hips.

"I would love that, koi," He replied before the phone started to vibrate on the bedside table, "Stay boy."

Marik "nayed" again as Malik leant over and picked up the phone.

"Yes Yami?" Malik said down the phone, "You really must stop calling my phone for Marik."

"MALIK, I NEED TO TALK TO MARIK, RIGHT NOW!!!"

Malik was shocked to hear Yugi, "Yugi, what happened?"

"MALIK, I NEED TO TALK TO HIM RIGHT NOW!!!"

Marik plucked the phone out of his shocked light's hand, placing it to his own ear, "What do you want squirt, I should be getting ridden like a horse right now."

Malik blushed seven shades of red. Yugi seemed to have calmed down, because he couldn't hear what was being said anymore. Marik picked Malik of his lap, phone still to his ear as he ran around trying to find his clothes, "Okay, I'll be there in 10."

Malik stared at his boyfriend as he got dressed at a quick pace, "What happened?"

Marik turned to his boyfriend, a very serious look on his face. One Malik was a lot more scared off then the insane look he usually had, "I'll tell you later, but right now I need you to do me a favour." Malik nodded instantly. "Call Bakura and tell him to get his ass to the Kaiba Mansion."

Malik took the phone from Marik and lay down in the bed, dialling Ryou's number, "Why the Kaiba Mansion?"

"Because Yami has some unfinished business with Seto."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami walked up the front steps of the Kaiba Mansion. He knew what he was going to do. The rage hadn't called of at all during the ride to the manor. It had only gotten worse, but instead of making him think rash, he was becoming more controlled. Plans were working through his head, each one as sadistic and…Bakura like as the next. He rang the doorbell, tapping his foot impatiently as he waiting for someone to open the door. When it opened he was shocked to see the man he had come to see. Yami was expecting to see some servant or even Mokuba, Seto's little brother. Not the man himself.

"Well this is a shock," Kaiba said as he leant against the doorframe, "Yami Atemu at my door. What could he want?"

"I was wondering how you got that Motou kid to put out." Yami said with a smirk on his features, "I've been trying for a week, and I haven't even got a hand job."

Seto's face held a similar smirk to Yami's, "Oh, little Yugi. I did have some trouble with him, but not even a hand job Atemu. I got that on like the second day."

Yami chuckled slightly, "Well, what's your secret. I mean you slept with me and Yugi last year. You were dating him, weren't you. I knew you were dating someone, but I thought it was some snot nosed idiot."

"Yeah, sorry about that," He didn't sound sorry in the slightest. "I was dating Yugi when I fucked you, but don't worry he doesn't know. I must admit though, it did take some time to wear him down." Kaiba said as if it what the most boring thing he heard all day.

"What's your secret," Yami said. "I have been trying so hard and he's not breaking in the slightest."

"Atemu, I know what you mean. I had to use the oldest trick in the book."

Yami smirked slightly, "Well, share."

"I told him I loved him."

Yami quickly changed the growl that left his mouth into a chuckle, "That's deep. I've used that one before. What did you do after you fucked him."

Seto inspected his nails, "Dumped him. He wasn't even as good as I would have expected. His innocent was of no value at all."

Yami couldn't take it anymore. All the warning Kaiba got was a whispered "fucked" before a fist connected with the side of his face. Yami had swung his right hand back as far as it could go before swinging it straight at the taller one's jaw. Kaiba went back from the force of the hit, a shocked expression on his face. He was Seto Kaiba; nobody hit Seto Kaiba and got away with it. He stabled himself before throwing a punch back, knocking Yami back a few inches.

"Why the fuck do you care Atemu? He's nobody. Not worth the attention."

"Mother fucker."

Yami's fist came flying through the air, his left this time, cracking against his jaw, on the opposite side as the last punch, this time Yami didn't stop and threw another punch for the brunette as he threw one at him, both connecting, both hitting the other's right eye. Yami grabbed the collar of the older male, pulling him down to knee him in his gut. Kaiba let out a strangled breath as the wind was knocked from him. Yami swung his right hand back and was just about to swing it in to Kaiba's jaw…

"YAMI, STOP IT!" Yami turned to see Yugi hopping out of Bakura's car, screaming at him. He had tears running down his face. "Yami please stop it."

"He doesn't deserve your compassion, Aibou. He was wrong and deserves to get beat the shit beaten out of him."

"Please," Yugi's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Oh, so you like the runt hey," Kaiba seemed to have regained his breath, but was still doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Just fuck him and leave him Atemu, that's all he's good for."

Yami whirled around fire in his eyes. He had truly had enough, he swung his fist back as far as it could go before throwing his whole weight behind and letting it fly. Kaiba seemed to have regained enough sense though and moved causing Yami's hand to fly straight into the wall. Yugi winced at the sickening crunch, but it didn't detour Yami, Bakura did.

"GET OFF ME TOMB-ROBBER. I'LL KILL HIM; I SWEAR TO RA, I'LL KILL HIM. LET ME GO."

"I'm afraid I can't do that my old friend, Ryou and Malik would kill me." Bakura said as he dragged him to his car.

Yami pulled out off his grip, but didn't go flying for the smug brunette. He did pass on a warning, "You come near him, and I'll kill you." His voice was a deadly whisper.

"And we'll let him." Marik said as he poked his head out of the car window. The demonic smile on his face.

Yami got into the backseat of the car, while Bakura got in the front. Marik drove and Yugi got in beside Yami. Yugi watched his dark as they drove from the one person he never wanted to see again. Yugi watched Yami's face go from pure rage to pain; the further they got from Kaiba Mansion the more in pain he seemed to be in.

"Yami?" He questioned.

Yami turned to him, pulling his right arm up and out of his lap. It was the size of both Yugi's wrested out together and slowly turning a purple colour. Yami tried to move his fingers, "FUCK!" he screamed as pain raced up his arm from the small movement.

"That's not good."

_To Be Continued…_

I know I made Kaiba an asshole, and it was fun. Review People.

**The following was not written by SetoKaiba'sShowGirl, but by her editor:**

_Hi people,_

_This is Bringer of Eternal Darkness also known as SetoKaiba'sShowGirl's editor. I'm really sorry about all the slow up date, don't blame her, because it's all my fault, a lot's been going on in my life and lately I haven't had much time to edit. So if you want to rant about something like up dates being late or and grammar and or spelling error bring it to me, not he, fortunately, this time I had a rare window of free time and was able to get this one and the latest chapter of vengeance edited before anything else came up, but I'm afraid these free time opportunities will be limited, so don't expect such fast update (I am truly sorry about this, I wish I could edit this fast all the time, but unfortunately the fates hate my guts and so they never let me have anything I want) I just want to tell all of you that I personally am liking this fic a lot, and I love everything else she's written, so no giving her a hard time. Brilliance takes time you know. Anyway, this will probably be the only time you will ever see something from me so I'll just stop typing now. Bye._

_Koi,_

_Bringer of Eternal Darkness_

_P.S. Sorry to SetoKaiba'sShowGirl and all her fans for kind of ranting like this, I just thought I need to say something about what's been going on. I promise you'll probably never hear from me again._


	6. Miracle Of Egypt

I just realized Ryou was not in the last chapter, at all. So I need to bring him in this chapter. It should happen. I just realized how much puzzleshipping is taking over the tendershipping. I will not allow that to happen. On with the fic…

_**Disclaimer: **_Me no speak English, me not know this word 'disclaimer.'

_**Warnings: **_Cussing.

_High School Never Ends_

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl_

_Chapter 6: Miracle of Egypt_

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!"

"I know that, I am the one that hit him."

"YOU KNEW WE HAD THAT FUCKING GIG, SO YOU DID IT ON FUCKING PURPOSE."

"Of course I knew we had the gig, I am the one who set it up. I didn't do it on purpose, why would I hurt myself deliberately?"

"AND YOU CUT YOUR FUCKING HAIR," He continued as if Yami hadn't spoken, "EVERYONE KNOWS US BECAUSE OF OUR FUCKING HAIR!"

"I can do what I want with my own hair. Besides, I think it looks good."

There was a collective nod from all accounted.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE YOU SPRAINED YOUR WRIST! YOU PLAY THE FUCKING GUITAR!" Bakura calmed himself slightly, giving himself time to gulp down a mouthful of air.

They all sat in Yami's apartment, only getting back form the hospital 20 minutes ago. They had gone straight to the emergency ward, where Yami had been poked and prodded, while Yugi had stood by him, looking both angry and on the verge of tears. Ryou and Malik had met everyone at the hospital, demanding to know what happened. Nothing was said, it was up to Yugi to tell them after all. Yami had left the hospital with a bandage strapped tightly around his right wrist, (His strumming hand.) and his hair cut. Yugi was more livid at Yami getting his hair cut then him actually having a fight with Kaiba. Yami didn't have his red tips anymore, his hair now being cut and layered, longer at the bottom, shorter at the top. It ended in the middle of his neck, and didn't do its usual bit of defying gravity. The rest thought it was eerie because even with his hair cut, he still resembled Yugi. It did look good though, his bangs sweeping across his right eye. They, then, went back to Yami's place to have Bakura begin shouting. Bakura had never missed a gig, played at every single one. Now they might not be able to play, because you can't play guitar with a sprained wrist.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! NOW WE DON'T HAVE A GUITARIST AND THE GIG IS IN A FUCKING WEEK!" Bakura screamed standing right in front of Yami, like he had been doing for the past 20 minutes.

"We will find one. It's not a big deal, Tomb-Robber." Yami answered in a calm voice, staring straight into his eyes.

"IT IS A BIG FUCKING DEAL, BECAUSE…BECAUSE, YOU ARE THE FUCKING BEST. WE CAN ONLY HAVE THE FUCKING BEST." Bakura seemed to have lost all strength now and slumped down on to the sofa, sitting himself beside Ryou. They had only been together for 4 days, only 4, but when Bakura was around him, he felt calm. All negative emotions evaporated.

Ryou and Bakura were at a English restaurant in town, enjoying a meal together, laughing and joking, until Bakura's cell rang. Malik had shouted down the phone about Bakura getting his ass to Kaiba Manor. Confused he forced Malik to tell him the situation, and he got a screamed and rushed reply. "Yami is going to beat the shit out of Kaiba and get locked up. Or Yami is gonna get beat the shit out of and still get locked up." Bakura had hightailed it out of there, Ryou close behind. Bakura had dropped Ryou at Malik's, then gone speeding down the road, picking up Marik on the way, whom he saw running towards the estate. When they had arrived they saw Yugi and Yami talking. Yugi looking quite distressed, Yami looking quite livid and Kaiba kneeling on the floor, his face not portraying the pain he obviously felt. They had seen Yami go flying for the crumbled man, death in his eyes. Marik and Bakura had winced at the sound as Yami's hand connected with the wall, but it didn't seem to deter him, he just tried to punch him again. This Bakura couldn't allow and stopped him before he did something really stupid, jumping out of the car. Now Curse of Egypt was down a guitarist and had a gig in a week. Things were not looking good.

Yami smirked from his seat next to Yugi. Well, not really next to, seeing as Yugi was basically in his lap. Since Yami had hurt his hand, Yugi wouldn't leave his side, even when he did mundane tasks, like going to the bathroom. He did wait outside the door though. Yami was quite happy that Yugi kept following him; it showed something, something that Yami was quite happy with. It showed that Yugi worried about him, worried over a little fight, a little sprained wrist that barely hurt anymore. Yugi should be more worried about what Bakura would do, when he caught Yami.

"Well, we are fucked, aren't we?" Marik said from his perch on the sofa.

"What do you mean babe?" Malik replied from his perch on Marik.

"We have no guitarist, a gig in a week and a pouting singer."

"I am not pouting," Bakura said a pout clearly on his features.

They sat back, not a sound in the air, trying to figure out a cure to their problems. Bakura was still pouting, Yami was brooding, Malik and Yugi were trying to think, Marik was grinning manically and Ryou thought he had a solution. He wanted to help his boyfriend and new friends. He classed everyone in the room as his friend, and wanted to do something, anything. But, could he really pull this off? He sincerely doubted it. He was coming out of his shell around his friends, but in front of so many people…

"Ryou?"

Ryou turned his head toward his boyfriend, smiling slightly, "Yes, Kura?"

Bakura smirked at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "You have a guitar in your room."

It wasn't a question, but Ryou answered anyway, "Yeah, I do."

"Do _you_ play the guitar?"

Everyone leant forwards in their seats, each appraising him differently. Ryou leant back as everyone leant forward, he really didn't like being closed in. He looked towards the man he was falling for, ignoring everyone else. Yes, Ryou knew he was falling, and fast. He had a nickname for him, thought about him all the time and it hurt to not be by his side. He had to help him. Who can you help, if not the people you love…?

"Yes, I play. Not very well mind you."

Yugi got up from his seat (Half sofa, half Yami.) and walked out of the room. Everyone followed him with their eyes as he walked back in, Yami's guitar in hand. He gave the instrument to Ryou before sitting on the stool that was in front of a drum kit. Everyone stared from Yugi to the guitar, then from the guitar to Ryou.

"Play." Was all Yugi said.

Ryou flushed a hundred shades of red, "Now?"

"Now." Everyone else said in unison.

Ryou placed the guitar on his knee and his hand on the fret board. He closed his eyes and exhaled. He would do this back in England. Sit in his room and play, he wasn't an expert, but at least it was in tune. He picked up the plectrum and placed it on the strings, then froze before looking up again. Everyone was still staring at him intently, waiting.

"Guys?" Everyone nodded, "Can you turn around please?"

"You have got to be shitting me," Marik exclaimed, "If you can't play in front of us, how you going to play in front of all them people?"

"Just shut up and turn around," Bakura said through gritted teeth, turning around and the same time.

Everyone did as they were told and Ryou exhaled again before strumming. He loved this song back home, and had learned how to play it by ear. It did sound much better with distortion and a better guitar. It also sounded much better with the steady drum beat in the background…

Every head in the room turned to Yugi. Who just continued to hit the kit in the steady beat. Ryou got up, walked to in front of the kit and continued to play. It sounded good, not great but good. That was until…

_It all comes down to this  
You take your best shot, might miss  
You take it anyway  
You're gonna make your move today  
Got the will, you'll find the way  
To change the world someday  
Grab this moment before it's gone  
Today's your day_

Curse of Egypt turned to Malik who was sitting on the couch, eyes closed, singing the song that all the hikaris knew. The band looked to each other before Yami got up and placed a mike and mike stand in front of the other two boys. Marik smirked at Yami, who smirked back, getting the idea. He grabbed Malik and put him in front of the microphone, just as he was about to sing the next verse.

_It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on_

Yami, Bakura and Marik pulled up chairs and sat in front of the band, watching their own private performance. It sounded so right, Ryou and Yugi singing back-up in sync and harmony. They needed tweaking, yes, but if Curse of Egypt had the same idea, they might be able to pull this off…

_And the view will never change  
Unless you decide to change it  
Don't feel like it today  
Just show up anyways  
And though life will take you down  
It only matters if you let it  
Get up, go through, press on  
Today's your day_

_It's on (and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on  
(and on) it's on (and on) it's on (and on) today's your day so come on, bring it on_

Yami stood up, breaking the spell that had encased the hikaris. They stopped in unison. Malik stopped signing, Yugi stopped hitting and Ryou stopped strumming, all blushing furiously. Marik stood up and wrapped his arms around his koi.

"I didn't know you could sing that well. I knew you could sing, but that was something else."

Yami and Bakura nodded, agreeing with the drummer. They were shocked that the hikaris knew how to play instruments, but stranger things had happened. I mean, three sets of twins, who didn't know each other, ended up in the same town. Same school, same age, and two sets were in a relationship. Learning that they knew how to play, wasn't that weird.

"You three play well together," Yami turned to Bakura before continuing, "Do you think this could work?"

Bakura nodded, "But they do need a bassist."

All three hikaris looking to each other, they couldn't be thinking what they thought…

"We can't do it!" Malik practically screamed, "We aren't that good, and with only a week. Plus I can't play bass and sing. I'm not Bakura."

"We weren't saying you are, babe," Marik said, his arms still around Malik's waist, "We just need you to sing. Please, for me?"

Malik knew his was going to give in, so he might as well give in now… "Okay, I'll do it, if those two do."

Yami and Bakura instantly turned too their counterparts. Yami stood behind Yugi, while he was sitting on the stool, he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around his waist. Bakura did the same to Ryou, only he stood up, and pressed Ryou firmly against his chest. Hugging the two blushing males and nuzzling the side of their necks, they said in unison, "Please, for me?"

Yugi looked at Ryou, who looked at him. Both mentally asked the other if they should do it. Only knowing Malik and Yugi for a week, Ryou felt a strong connection to the two. He felt like he had known them for years, and could already know what they were thinking, just from a look and gesture. The concert, if they did it, would be fun because that is what Curse of Egypt wanted them to do. Play in there place, in front of so many people.

"Do you really think we could do it?" Ryou asked Bakura, looking at him from over his shoulder.

"Fuck yeah," Bakura said, squeezing Ryou a little to further prove his point. "I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't think so. All you need is a bass player, and if worst comes to worst, I'll do it."

Yugi looked over his shoulder at Yami, silently asking the same question. Yugi got a smile and a kiss on the check as a response. Yugi looked back at Ryou, slightly blushing, asking if he was going to do it.

"Okay," Ryou took a deep breath, "I'm in."

Everyone looked towards Yugi. "I'm in too, and I have the perfect person for our bassist."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The week of intense training began, and Ryou was not a happy snow bunny. True, the practise was going well. He was learning lots from Yami; how to stand, strumming techniques, the whole lot. Yugi seemed to be getting better every time he played. Marik teaching him everything he knew. It was who Bakura was teaching that was the problem. Joey Wheeler, the goalkeeper of the Domino Diamonds and one of Bakura's conquests. Ryou was _seething_. Joey was an ok guy, a bit dim and loud, but ok in the whole, but not to Ryou. Ryou, on the outside, seemed to get on with the blonde quite well, inside was a whole different matter. Bakura was teaching Joey everything he could teach him in a week, and Joey was good, getting better every day. It was the close proximity they were working in that made Ryou want to scream. So close that they were touching most of the time, seeing as the bass had to be put on his lap. Every time he saw them it made him boil with rage, because Bakura was his, no one else's. It didn't matter if he had slept with Joey already, he didn't love Joey, he was just flesh, and it made Ryou feel slightly better, but there was still that nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that Bakura wanted Joey, not him. He wanted flesh, not emotions, wanted lust, not love.

"Ryou, pay attention."

Ryou shock his head slightly as Yami started explaining power chords again. He had to listen. They had their practise today. The one where they would play for the yamis, without the yamis help, and Ryou had never been so scared. Number 1, it was one of their own songs, one Bakura and Yami had written together. What if they fucked it up? Number 2, He would have to do this in 3 days, in front of only Ra knows how many people. It was making him sick. And turning to Malik, who was at the present time getting coached by Bakura, (This made Ryou quite happy. He knew Malik wasn't a threat, so it didn't matter. It was strictly to train Malik's voice.) and Yugi who was still getting taught by Marik, he saw how green they looked. They were feeling just as sick as him. He looked to Joey, who didn't seem nervous at all. Joey was always very confident, maybe that's why Bakura had liked him. Ryou shook his head as those thoughts entered. Bakura had not liked Joey; he had only wanted him for sex, only for physical pleasures. He had held no emotion for the boy, just lust. Ryou exhaled, playing the chord Yami told him to. He had to calm down. Bakura was only teaching him because if Joey looked bad, he looked bad, nothing more.

"Okay Ryou, I think you've got it now. How about we play the whole song? I will go get Joey to play with you, make sure you've both got the right timing."

Yami got up from the couch he was teaching Ryou on to go speak to the blonde. Yami could see the affect Joey was having on Ryou, and it wasn't a good one. Ryou was very jealous, for an innocent one. He hated Joey, because Joey had been with Bakura. Joey had had Bakura before he had even shown up. Yami took a deep breath, walking towards the other side of the room, towards Joey.

"Joey?"

Joey looked up from his learning, looking towards the guitarist. "Yeah, Yami?"

"Would you mind playing with Ryou for a bit? It's just to make sure the two of you have got the right timing, a bit of practise for both of you."

"Sure, no problem."

Joey got up from the chair, walking over to the sofa. He smiled at Ryou, who smiled back. They started to talk while they waited for Yami to come back over to them, telling them what to do.

"Joey's affecting Ryou."

Bakura didn't look shocked at all that Yami knew he was there. He just let out a deep sigh from behind Yami, "I know."

Yami turned to his friend and fellow band member. Malik had walked over to Ryou and Joey instantly joining in their conversation. "He's very insecure, isn't he?"

"Well, with a man-whore like me as a boyfriend, wouldn't you be?" A smirk spread across his face, before he added, "Oh yeah, you were."

"I wasn't that insecure," Yami replied glaring at the male. "And you're not a man-whore." He added as an afterthought.

"Yes I am, and you know it. I slept with everything that would stay still long enough. I am a slut, end of story. I did it to you and countless others, why should Ryou know he's different."

Yami looked steadily at the other male. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Both 16, both very sexually adventurous, both attracted to each other. Perfect match, you would think? Wrong. They started dating, and cheated on each other within a month. Notches on bedposts were of little value to either of them, so a quick fuck was always accessible. They broke up quickly, but remained friends. Then, they had done what they did best, they wrote a song about it. The song the hikaris (Plus Joey.) were going to play tonight. "Ryou doesn't know he's special, because you haven't told him he is."

Bakura sighed again, "I can't be dealing with this emotional bullshit. It's for people like Oprah fucking Winfrey. Not me. Why the fuck did I have to fall in l…"

Silence greeted the two as Bakura realised what he said. Realising it was perfectly true. Realising his heart that had become chained up wasn't chained any longer. That someone had the key, someone sitting 15 feet away, with a guitar on his lap.

"I wondered when you were going to realise."

Bakura turned to the guitarist, who was smirking slightly, arms crossed tightly over his chest. Bakura knew what he was talking about, and usually he would have flared up, but he just couldn't. He needed to think. He had just let it slip, but it felt so right to say it. To say he had fallen for Ryou, fallen head over heels or back over bass. He really needed to think.

"I need to think," He told Yami before walking to the door and leaving the house, not a word said to anybody.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura didn't know how long he had been there, but he had ended up in the very centre of Domino Park. He sat on the grass, crossed legged, a half finished cigarette hanging from his mouth. He didn't know when he had fallen in love with Ryou, but he knew he had. No one had ever made him fell like Ryou did. Around Ryou, he couldn't get angry or hate anything, he couldn't even smoke. This was the first fag he had in a week. He had found the half finished box of smokes in his jacket pocket and lit one up instantly. He wondered what Ryou would say if he knew. There was so much Ryou didn't know about him, but Bakura couldn't make himself care. He didn't care if Ryou knew of all his conquests, his habits, his hatred. Ryou was Bakura's world. From when he walked in to homeroom, nervously jittering, Bakura had wanted Ryou. When Ryou had hit him, Bakura had wanted him. When Ryou had shouted at him in the restaurant, Bakura had wanted him. Their first kiss and the many kisses after, Bakura had wanted him. He didn't want his body or his mind; he wanted him, only him. He wanted Ryou for himself and only for himself. Bakura closed his eyes, exhaling a puff of smoke. Ryou was everything. Ryou was a god and a devil, a mouse and an elephant, and Bakura loved everything. From the way his eyebrows would scrunch up when he was confused, to the way his tongue would poke out slightly when he was concentrating. Bakura laughed quietly at the way he would blush when embarrassed. He should be worrying, should be panicking. He had only known Ryou for a week, yet he already loved him and he knew deep down the he would never stop loving him. This wasn't a little love you are suppose to have in high school, Bakura had found his soul mate, his hikari, the yin to his yang. And he was never going to let him go. If Ryou didn't love him back, he would die. He wouldn't die, but his heart would stop beating. He threw the now finished cigarette to the side and stood up, looking at the now dark sky. He smiled; he had always loved the night-time. He remembered when he was younger, how he and his sister, Raine, had sat on the hill at the back of his house. Laying on their backs and trying to pick out the constellations. Bakura laughed at the memories, He had only been ten then, his sister seven. His mother would come out and tell them that it was time for bed, but always ended up lying next to them staring up at the same stars. Then his mum had died and the star gazing had stopped. He had only been twelve, and his mother had been run down, instantly killed. Bakura lit another cigarette and blinked as he stopped the tears from accumulating. He could not go through that again. An image of Ryou flashed in his mind and the pain was gone, he could never feel pain by any other, then by Ryou's hand. He turned around to begin his walk back to Yami's apartment, a wistful smile on his face. He had to go see his miracle play a guitar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami sat at the table, pen in hand, faithful notebook on the table in front of him. He looked anywhere but at it though. Yugi was sitting on the sofa in the centre of the room, mindlessly twirling a drum stick in his hand as he talked to the rest of his band. It was a mesmerising sight for the guitarist, but he forced himself to close his eyes from the sight. Never, had a male (Or female,) ever captured his attention like Yugi Motou. He wanted to see Yugi wake up, he wanted to see him go to sleep. He wanted to meet Yugi's family, have Yugi meet his own. He wanted…he wanted…everything. He wanted all that made up Yugi, from his purple tipped hair to his cute little toes. He wanted to hold him close, wanted to kiss those lips. He smiled as he heard Yugi laugh gleefully, true music to Yami's ears. He, unlike Bakura, knew he loved the slighter male. He would protect him with his life, would die if Yugi wanted him too. He loved Yugi with his soul, not just his heart. He needed Yugi like he needed oxygen. Without him, he would die, and if he didn't, he would slit his wrists. He wished Kaiba had never done what he did. Not just for his precious aibou, but for himself. He needed his aibou. He wanted him so much, it hurt, but it could never be. Yugi was still hurting, still recovering, so Yami needed to wait, needed Yugi to come to him when the time was right, and that wasn't right now. Yami sighed, he knew he could wait, it would hurt, but he could, and would. He would wait this lifetime and the next for his tenshi. He sat up straight as he remembered when he had first saw Yugi, it was so long ago, but now he remembered it.

**Flashback**

It was Yami's first day at his new school, and he was lost. He was walking around the deserted hallways, not having any idea where he was going. He stopped and looked at his surroundings.

"When had the corridors become blue?"

"Since you entered the art department."

Spinning around, he collided with a…Middle-school student. He was straddling the boy's waist and was looking down into the most beautiful pair of amethyst eyes he had ever seen. Not that he had seen anyone with purple eyes before…

"Could you get off me, please?"

Yami stumbled quickly off the child, reaching a hand down to help the smaller boy up, "Sorry."

The younger took the offered hand and got up, brushing himself off. "No problem, but you seem to be a bit lost. Where do you need to go?"

Yami watched the beautiful youth's face curve into a smile, asking him if he needed help. He should say something witty, something awe-inspiring… He had to say something. "You have the most beautiful eyes." He blanched as he realised what had come out of his mouth. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_

"Thanks," The boy replied with a small chuckle, but Yami still saw the slight blush on face, "Next you're going to say you love me."

"I love you." Yami replied instantly, somehow knowing it was true

"That's a bit quick, seeing as you don't even know my name. But anyway, I'm Yugi Motou and you seem to be in need of some assistance. Where do you need to go?"

"Music, room 157."

**End Flashback**

Yami smiled, was he really like that? He stopped himself from laughing outright. He had walked past the child several times after that, and had done nothing, not even smiled. He wondered what would have happened if he had asked Yugi out then? Would Yami have been the one to take Yugi's virginity? Yami knew if he had, he would have treasured it like the gift it was, not thrown it in his face, not like Kaiba. Would Yugi of taken Yami's? He knew he would have given it to Yugi, and would have never regretted it. He looked towards the youth again; he really did have beautiful eyes, perfect to Yami, perfect in every way. He looked away, up at the clock. 9:30. It was getting late and if Bakura didn't hurry up and get back, they would have to postpone until tomorrow, which wasn't a good idea. The stand in band was suppose to play a different song tomorrow so that Curse of Egypt could figure out what songs best suited the hikaris. They had played a song every night, but the yamis had sat in the kitchen while they played. Ryou's stage fright was getting better every day, so tonight they were going to watch, right in front of them. But if Bakura didn't turn up soon, they would have to do it tomorrow, and that would fuck up their plan. He looked down at his notebook, picking up his pen, but only one word come to mind, Yugi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura walked into Yami's apartment to see Ryou putting Yami's guitar back in the case, Malik pulling the wires that connect the mike to the amp out, and Yugi helping with general clean up, putting soda cans in the bin and so on.

"Don't say I've missed it?"

Everyone looked up and Ryou went running over, jumping up in to Bakura's arms, unashamed. "Where have you been?"

Bakura smiled at the boy in his arms, "Just for a walk, ko…Ryou. I just needed to think."

Ryou tilted his head to the side slightly, "About what?"

Bakura's smile didn't fade. This was what he loved; this was all he needed, right here in his arms. "You, it's fine tenshi, really."

Ryou smiled again, a slight blush hinted on his cheeks, "Okay, well you never missed it, we postponed till tomorrow seeing as you weren't here."

Bakura's smile turned into a smirk, "Well we can't have that. Take all of that stuff back out. I need to hear Miracle of Egypt play."

_To Be Continued…_

Ok, it is done. Everything from my plan that needed to be there was. Not a lot of interesting stuff happened but anyway…Review people.


	7. Club 'Chaos'

One thing I have to tell you, my original plans for this fic have changed, because I have added and taken away many different things. For example, Kaiba was never meant to be in it, Joey wasn't suppose to be init, and it was suppose to be Marik that fucks up his hand, not Yami. As you can see, stuff had gone a stray, but in a good way. So my plan had to be rewritten, and with the help of my mother, it's going to be better then it ever would have before. Anyway I have ranted enough for today…

_**Dedicated to: **_Pork Steak the Grande.

I am so very sorry for not dedicating an earlier chapter to you, but I seriously forgot. That sounds so mean and stupid, but I seriously did. I just remembered, seeing as I now have the 'Miracle of Egypt' plot. It really was a great name you thought up and I can't believe I didn't already give you something. Anyway, if you are still reading, and you have a request for a one-shot or something, I would be happy to do it. I feel so very bad. I felt I need to make up for it. Sorry, and if you are still reading, enjoy.

_**Disclaimer: **_(Looks through box of possessions…) Nope, Yu-Gi-Oh is not there. I must have misplaced it…

_**Warnings: **_Cussing.

_High School Never Ends _

_By SetoKaiba'sShowGirl _

_Chapter 7: Club 'Chaos'_

_You had to do someone else  
You should've been by yourself  
Instead of here with me  
Secretly  
Secretly_

The song Miracle of Egypt was playing ended and Curse watched in awe. That was, to say the least, interesting. Bakura watched the four members of Miracle. Malik looked green, Yugi was looking anywhere but at the band, and Joey looked like he was about to run, but it was Ryou who captured his attention. Ryou was standing there, guitar slung over his shoulder, and fidgeting. He couldn't seem to stand still. He had had started fiddling with guitar stings, then his clothes, then his hair, now he was slightly hopping from one foot to the other. Bakura smirked and watched Ryou fidget for a few more moments before he turned to his fellow band-members. They looked at each other, no words spoken. They didn't need them; they always knew what the others were thinking. Bakura nudged Marik, who nudged Yami, who leant around Marik to nudge Bakura, who nudged Yami back, who finally nudged Marik. They were all in agreement, now to pass judgement.

Joey watched the band with apprehension. He was never this nervous before, but now, he was bricking it. This was kind of make-or-break for him. He so wanted to succeed. He knew that no one really wanted him here, which was plain to see. They all kind of shunned him. Sure, they would talk to him, be nice to him, but Joey could see it was forced. They all didn't like him because he had slept with the lead singer of Curse of Egypt, because of a one time occurrence. He knew they were close with Ryou, seeing as he had immediately gelled into the group, and obviously they were going to be angry, because Ryou was angry. Ryou was very, VERY angry. Joey had seen it in the youth's eyes. He hated that someone, anyone, had been with Bakura before him, but Joey had. He couldn't take it back, he knew he couldn't, and to tell you the truth, he really didn't want to. Bakura didn't have a boyfriend at the time, and neither did Joey, it was a mutual lust. That had long since ceased. Joey didn't want to take Bakura away from Ryou, even if that was possible. Joey had seen the way they would look at each other, it was so sweet. Joey never thought he would ever utter a sentence that contained both the word 'Bakura' and 'sweet.' Joey had begun to see all the people in the room as friends. I mean sure, he had known Yug' for a long time, and Malik was on the same team as him, but he had never gotten to know him. He was a great judge of character though, seeing as he grew up on the streets. It was dog eat dog out there, so you had to know who to trust and quick. He knew that no one in the room was out to get him, or hurt him. None were truly evil, but Joey knew they didn't see him in the same way, and he wanted them to. This was why it was make-or-break for him. Maybe if he did this right they would actually become his friends. And for once, just be friends.

Malik watched his boyfriend and friends do there freaky, non-verbal communicating. Sure, he did it with Yugi and Ryou all the time, but to see someone else do it was just weird. Plus, he was waiting for someone to say something, so he could know if they were shit or not. He was getting impatient. He hated waiting, especially when he could have just fucked up. "Babe?" He called over to his boyfriend, his lower lip caught between his teeth. "What did you think?"

Marik turned to his band-mates for a final time, who gave a nod of consent, before answering, "Fucking brilliant, babe."

There was an instant uproar, people congratulating each other and shouting joy at a job well done.

"Calm down," Bakura screamed over the noise. "It's not over yet, me and these two, needs to pick your songs and you need a little bit of tweaking. But I must admit. You lot didn't totally fuck up."

"You should cheer up Tomb-Robber." Yami said with a knowing smirk on his face. "You should know what's next."

Bakura looked confused for a second before recognition hit his eyes. He smirked, a smirk full of evil intentions.

"What's next 'Kura?" Ryou questioned. Nothing could go wrong now, they had done it, well, most of it. What could really be that bad?

"Oh, just," Bakura replied, the smirk never leaving his face, "Wall robe."

Miracle of Egypt soon found out why Curse of Egypt got their name.

--

"I look like a hooker, babe."

"No you don't, I think you look hotter then usual."

"Yami Atemu, don't you dare come near me with those scissors."

"I'm not going to cut you; I am going to cut the clothes."

"Yeah, that's what I'm worried about."

"Bakura, haven't you realised by now, I am not a girl."

"I think I discovered that yesterday."

"What is this? What are you are trying to make me wear?"

"It's leather, Joey."

"Oh."

"I don't see the problem. You lot look good."

"You just don't get it, Yami. We have different taste then you guys, are clothing is more…subtle."

"Your choice of clothing isn't much different then ours."

"True, BUT I DON'T HAVE HALF MY STOMACH SHOWING!"

"BAKURA KITOU, I REFUSE TO WEAR MAKE-UP AND A THONG! I AM NOT A WOMAN! I WILL NOT BE MADE INTO ONE!"

"Well, the pants are too tight, and you refuse to wear no underwear, which will give you an unsightly VPL, which I can tell you, is _extremely_ womanly."

"I still look like a hooker."

"Yeah, but you're my hooker, and I'll punch the shit out of anyone who says otherwise."

"Yeah, so will I."

"That's my girl."

"I AM NOT WEARING A DEAD COW!"

--

Ryou felt like he was about to throw up, and the show hadn't even started yet. It was an hour to go before he would be on stage in front of who knows how many people in club 'Chaos'. He was standing behind the curtain that hid the stage from view. He peeked out quickly, just to come back just as quickly. People were already turning up, and his stomach did a little flip of panic. This was it, the big one, and he knew he was going to fail. Fail the only person he had ever loved. True, he loved his dad, and mum, and his sister, but not like he did Bakura. Bakura was blunt, arrogant, aggressive, and sometimes down-right mean. But, Ryou saw so much more. He saw kindness, because that was all Bakura ever was to him. Ryou loved him for that, because that was all he really needed. He needed to be held and told everything was alright, and Bakura did that. Ryou couldn't, wouldn't fail that man. He peeked round the curtain for a little longer this time, trying to gain some confidence. He steadied himself, getting ready to go back to the dressing room. Where he would get poked and prodded and forced to wear stuff he didn't want to, but this wasn't for him. This was all for Bakura, and the thong wasn't really that bad. He would wear the womanly make-up and the insufferable underwear, if it made Bakura happy. He would wear it everyday, if it made Bakura happy. Ryou closed his eyes and breathed out a steadying breath. It was time to face the music, and the people. He turned to go back to their assigned room, when he turned back the other way. He needed to make a little detour first, and it wasn't going to be a pretty one.

--

Joey was searching for his fellow band-member. Ryou said he was going to get some air 20 minutes ago, and hadn't come back yet. Joey hated to admit it, but he was getting quite worried for the slighter male. Joey knew that Ryou was feeling stressed but not enough to run out on them. Plus he knew, in his heart of heart, that Ryou would never run out on Bakura. He went out the backdoor of the club into an alleyway, to hear the sound of retching. Joey paled at the thought, it couldn't be…?

"Ryou?" He questioned aloud to the alley as he began to walk in the direction of the sound.

He continued on, to see a white head of hair, bent over in the middle, bringing up what looked like what Ryou had had for breakfast and the sushi they had had for lunch. Joey frowned slightly, and ran over to the slighter male.

"You ok, Ryou?" Joey asked as he rubbed his lower back in a soothing movements and held back his hair, which had been streaked with black for tonight's performance.

All Joey got in response was more vomit hitting the floor.

Joey stepped back slightly to avoid the substance landing on him, but still within reach to continue the soothing movements. "You don't have to worry so much Ryou. We'll be fine, we will play fine."

Ryou seemed to have calmed some what, only occasionally retching, but no more bile coming up. "How do you know that," Ryou asked sluggishly.

"Because I do, okay. Call it divine intervention, or something. Anyway, you defiantly can't fuck up."

"Why's that?" Ryou said as he stood up straight.

"Because you have us backing you up. Do you really think me, Yug' and Malik would let you fail? No, we wouldn't. I class all you guys, including Yami, Marik and Bakura as friends. I know you guys don't really get on with me." Ryou tried to say otherwise but Joey put a hand up to silence him, "And don't try to tell me otherwise. I know you guys don't really like me, but I like you guys. So I wouldn't let you guys fail, I'm there for my friends."

Ryou felt a smile coming to his lips. Joey was a really good guy. Sure, he was loud and a bit dim, but he was a friend. And what was all Ryou really needed. So what if Bakura and him had had sex, so had Yami and Bakura, and he still liked the guy. He wondered why Joey affected him and Yami didn't? It was because Joey was everything he wanted to be. Confident, loud, spoke his mind and had a great sense of humour. Ryou wanted to be all of those things, but he wasn't. Yet, Bakura wanted him as a boyfriend, not Joey, Ryou.

"Thanks, Joey." Ryou said with a brilliant smile.

"You're welcome, Ry. Now we have to get you inside so we can change." Joey said as he started head towards the door. "One more thing, if you ever get tired of Bakura." He winked, "Give me a call, okay."

Ryou flushed brightly, "I'll remember that, Joey."

--

Bakura stood leaning against the bar, a glass of Jack Daniels in hand, watching the blacked-out stage. He had been out here for 10 minutes, and had already devoured 4 drinks. Yami, who was beside him had devoured 6 and Marik, who was on a barstool, had devoured as much as him. Bakura knew he was being stupid, but when Marik had proposed the idea, he had no reason to say no…

**Flashback**

Curse of Egypt walked out of the dressing room, having just successfully got the stand-in band to wear their outfits. It had been a tiring battle, but they had won in the end. With a few hissy fits, and a few bitch slaps.

As they got half-way towards the main room, Marik suddenly sped up, jumping in front of them with his arms spread open, making Yami and Bakura stop.

"What?" Bakura snapped, "There is alcohol waiting for me."

Marik smirked, "That's exactly why I stopped you."

Bakura and Yami exchanged a look with each other before looking back at their fellow band-member. An identical look plastered their faces that clearly said 'Explain.'

"We drink all the time, right?" Yami and Bakura looked at each other again before nodded at Marik's admission, "But we never get drunk, right?" They nodded again. "So, why don't we? We usually don't get fucked because we have practise the next day or a gig or some other bullshit that we have to have a clear head for. But not today, or tomorrow. We should get fucked today and get rid of the hangover tomorrow." Bakura and Yami thought about it quickly but didn't really get to answer as Marik continued, "I bet a can drink more then both of you."

Yami and Bakura exchanged identical smirks before replying in sync, "Your on, Tomb-Keeper."

**End Flashback**

So the contest began. If you threw up, you lost, if you declined a drink, from anyone, you lost, and you had to drink what ever your band-mates were drinking. So Bakura, Marik and Yami had all had two beers, a scotch and a Jack Daniels. Yami had also had two extra beers bought for him by some very attractive females. Marik and Bakura weren't complaining, it just meant that the pharaoh had to drink more, so he had more chance of losing.

Bakura drank the rest of his glass, making his alcohol level higher, before screaming over the bar, "Mai! Can I get some service here!?"

An attractive blonde woman came over. She was wearing a white corseted top with a pair of black jeans that hugged to her curvy shape. She wore very little make-up, other then the thick line of black that was around her purple eyes. "Sure you can hun. What can I get for you this time?"

Bakura stared at her cleavage for a moment longer before shaking his head and ordering, "Three Jack Daniels."

"Oh," Marik said as he heard Bakura ordering, "And three triple vodkas."

Mai laughed, "You boys having a drinking contest, always ordering in threes? Oh well, have fun." She turned to get the drinks, moving away from the two boys. Yami having been taking away by a pretty girl, intent on buying him more alcohol.

"Was she a good screw?" Marik asked as he finished his drink, waiting for his next one to be delivered. "It was her you fucked right?"

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed before replying, "Yeah, it was her. She's alright in bed, not as good as you would expect though. Not after she looks like that."

Marik smirked, "Then why were you looking down her top?"

Bakura was about to reply when he was saved by the over-head speaker system coming on. The show was about to start.

--

Ryou was peeking out of the curtain at the crowd of people that had turned up to see Curse of Egypt play. He wanted to run so badly it was unbelievable. He was wearing the clothes he was told to, had Yami's guitar slung over his shoulder, he had come this far, and he just wanted to bolt. He lifted his watch to his eye-line and saw that they were supposed to play in 4 minutes. He needed to throw-up, again. He couldn't take this, it was too much pressure. He was either going to throw-up on some unsuspecting audience member or Yami's guitar. Either one meant dire consequences.

"You guys really need to chill," Joey said as he leant casually against a speaker, "We are going to be fine."

"How do you fucking know that?" Yugi said from his spot behind the drums, "We could fuck-right-up."

Everyone looked at Yugi for a second longer. Yugi's voice had rose an octave from stress, and his excessive use of curse words showed the rest of the band that Yugi was just as stressed as they were.

"We can't fuck up," Joey replied, "Not while I am here, I won't let you."

Malik and Yugi looked at him with an unsure gaze, but Ryou didn't. He knew what Joey meant and he felt exactly the same way. He would not let his new friends fail because he was scared. He wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I won't either," Ryou said as he steadied his footing and looked at the curtain that was blocking his view of all of those people.

Joey nodded at Ryou and turned back to the other two boys. "See, me and Ry have got your backs. We won't let you fail. You can't fail anyway; we are not just doing this for ourselves." He moved towards the curtain pulling it back just enough so that Malik, Ryou and Yugi could see the other end of the room. "We are doing it for them as well."

The other three members of Miracle of Egypt looked at the other end of the room where the members of Curse were relaxing against the bar, sipping drinks and looking quite relaxed. They weren't panicking, or fretting. They were enjoying their day off, perfectly at ease.

"See," Joey said still holding the curtain, "They are not fucking off to throw up in alleyways." Ryou sent him a harsh glare, which Joey only winked at. "They trust us, so trust in yourselves, ok?"

Yugi and Malik looked at each other, before turning back to the bar. "Ok." They said in unison.

Joey kept the curtain up for a few more seconds, and that's when Ryou saw it. Bakura was at the bar talking to a real knock-out. She was blonde and curvy, had legs up to her armpits, and was taller then Ryou. Bakura was STARING down her top. Ryou was just about ready to fly off stage when the overhead speaker rang out. There was no time, but after the show, there would be consequences.

--

"Ladies and Gentleman," The speaker system rang out. Curse of Egypt watched the stage intently as the show started. Yami had escaped another group of girls to join his friends. He was already swaying slightly, and Bakura smirked. This contest was going to be halfway over before the hikaris even played the second song. "Make some fucking noise!" The crowd screamed, each saying something different, each shouting for a different member of the threesome. "We know you all came to see Curse of Egypt, but they can't be with you tonight." There was a collective groan and some scattered anguished screams. "But they haven't left you with out a show; they have left you with a Miracle!" Everyone in the crowd turned back to the stage as the curtains flew back and white smoke flew across the stage, bright white light hiding all but the silhouettes from show. Instead of the usual three figures, there was four. There was also a different presence to this band. Curse of Egypt demanded attention, forcing the audience to pay attention. Miracle of Egypt seemed different, they asked you to watch them, and you couldn't help but listen to there pleas.

The light changed from a dazzling brightness to a steady dull light, still bright enough to illuminate the stage, and show all standing upon it. All of Curse of Egypt stared at the group they threw together. Yugi was sitting behind the drum kit, slight smile on his face. He was dressed in white jeans and a black silk shirt that was cut off at his navel. All articles at least 2 sizes too tight, showing all contours of his lithe, but still masculine form. He wore leather accessories, with lots of buckles and chains, giving a very gothic appearance, that for some reason didn't look wrong on the innocent looking boy. His face was contoured into a smile, his eyed outlined in black, but everyone in the club could see the green ting to his skin.

"I think your light's going to haul, Pharaoh." Bakura said, a sinister smirk playing on his lips.

Joey stood proud, with the bass in his hands, strap over his shoulder. He wore a form fitting pair of leather trousers, making his legs look longer then they actually were. His top half was covered with a black sleeveless vest that had a design on it. The design composed of an Egyptian mummy, with its hand out stretched in welcome, purple smoke coming out of its disease ridden fingertips. It looked like it was sick, cursed, but the smirk upon its face showed that the creature didn't really care. Down the centre of the mummy's body, from head to toe, the words 'Curse of Egypt' ran vertically down it. Joey was looking at the back wall of the club. A slight smile on his face, his body in a strict pose, saying, without actually saying, 'Let's do this.'

Ryou looked like he was about to collapse. His whole form reeked of nervousness and anxiety. He wore what Bakura had told him to wear. The tight black leather trousers, the black leather boots, the black dress shirt and the white tie that hang loosely around his neck, like he couldn't be bothered to tighten it the rest of the way. White armbands were around his wrists and his eyes were outlined in black. The black streaks in his hair shone brightly with the florescent stage lights. Bakura smirked at the sight of his love in clothes that he picked out. He did look extremely sexy standing there, and he knew that Ryou was only wearing a plain black thong underneath.

Malik stood in front of the group in all his glory. The light was brighter on him, giving him priority over the rest of the group. And the whole club could see why. He looked…different. He was wearing black denim jeans that clung to his hips, legs, and ass better then any leather could. He wore a crimson belly top, tight on his shoulder and abs, flaring lightly out at the bottom that stopped just above his navel. His feet were slipped in to a pair of red 6" spike stiletto heels. His face was made-up heavily, big red lips and eyelids and a heavy layer of foundation, not a spot or blemish to be seen. He stood with a mike-stand in front of him, both hands clenched around the mike; the red acrylic nails gently biting into it out of nerves. Everyone in the crowd looked at the lead singer and stared in awe, because the man, he clearly was a man, wasn't trying to hide the fact. That he, the man on stage, didn't seem bothered that he was in drag. He looked more scared of actually singing.

Curse loved the look of Miracle of Egypt. They already had a personality, and this was their first show. Bakura was relaxed, this could actually work. He could just sit back and watch the show. Ryou was going to make him proud, he was sure of it. Bakura leant against the bar, sipping from yet another Jack Daniels. He could relax; everything was going to be alright.

A guitar riff flew through the air and Bakura stiffened. It wasn't that the notes sounded wrong, or that it was played badly, but something was wrong. Bakura had been on this scene to long to not know when something was up.

_Brothers and sisters put this record down  
Take my advice ('cause we are bad news)  
We will leave you high and dry  
It's not worth the hearing you'll lose_

"This. Isn't. Right."

Bakura opened his eyes after hearing those three words hissed through Yami's teeth. He would just have to see for himself.

_It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

Bakura's teeth grated against each other as he watched the show that was going to ruin his career. Bakura knew he wasn't the brightest penny in the jar, but he knew he had talent, talent that he had had as soon as he picked up a pen and a guitar. His life's work was going down the pan and there wasn't one thing he could do about it. Miracle of Egypt wasn't playing badly, actually, there wasn't a note out of place, but Bakura knew. They were playing like amateurs. Playing live wasn't about getting every note right, it was about _playing. _Grabbing the audience's attention, not making them want to look away, to come and see you every night. That's what made you big. That's what made a band. Well, to Bakura anyway.

_We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good so you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

As the chorus came in, Curse could now see the tension. It was so thick a butter knife could slice it. Joey was way to stiff. Yugi was looking as a blank wall, on the other side of the club with such ferocity, that they were surprised it hadn't caught alight. Malik's voice wasn't shaking, but his hands were. If he wasn't holding the mike stand so tightly, who knows what would have happened. And Ryou was in the worst state of all. He was green, he was shaking, he looked like he was about to faint, every time he opened his mouth to sing, it came out so low that the people right next the speakers could only hear Yugi and Malik singing. Bakura wanted to run up to the stage and hug him to death, take all the sickness and hurt away. Bakura stiffened, that was…different. There was no sexual intent in that thought. Bakura could kind of admit he…liked Ryou, a lot, but Bakura also knew he was Bakura. Bakura was a sexual predator. He liked to have sex with lots of people, lots of times, in lots of different places. So with a sex kitten like Ryou around, he thought about having sex with Ryou a lot, lots of times, in lots of different places. Every thought about Ryou included some sort of sexual notion, suddenly, it didn't.

_Brothers and sisters, yeah, put these words down  
Into your notebook (spit lines like these)  
We're friends only when you're on your knees  
Make them dance like we were shooting their feet_

_It's just past 8 and I'm feeling young and reckless  
The ribbon on my wrist says, "Do not open before Christmas."_

Curse watched on in disgust. Not even the crowd was moving. The whole club was silent, not one word said over the booming of the speakers. People were in shock, this was suppose to be Curse of Egypt, the greatest unsigned rock band in the whole of Japan, and this was just…bad.

_We're only liars, but we're the best (we're the best)  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense  
_

_We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend_

"My dream is….Dying." That statement was followed by a hiccup and a jump. Yami would have fallen off his stool if it wasn't for Bakura catching him and placing him securely back on it, but Bakura was still thought the same as his drunken friends. Their life, their love and their career was going down the toilet.

Bakura turned back to the bar and threw the rest of his drink down his throat, not even allowing it to touch the sides. Marik just cocked one of his eyebrows and signalled for Mai to bring over the bottle. It seemed like they were going to need it tonight.

_We're only liars, but we're the best  
We're only good for the latest trend  
We're only good cause you can have almost famous friends  
Besides, we've got such good fashion sense_

The song ended and there was silence, deafening silence. It cut through everything. Bakura stayed where he was, his back still to the stage. He picked up the bottle of brown liquor and poured himself and the others a good measure before throwing it down his throat. He swayed slightly as he felt the alcohol filling his system. He was drinking too much, and he knew it, but that didn't mean he was about to stop. He had a bet, and that wasn't about to stop just because he was already getting drunk. Bakura smirked at his reflection in the bar. Tonight was at least going to be interesting. He was fed up with boring weekends, fed up with the usual routine, he had needed a change, and maybe this was it.

"Bakura?"

"Yes, my vertically challenged and slightly mentally retarded Pharaoh?"

"The Hikaris have ruined us."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic, Yami." Marik cut in from his place beside Bakura. He really didn't want to see either. "I mean, come on, it's only one show."

"Yes, but your not even looking at the stage."

Bakura and Marik automatically spun around towards the stage where Miracle was doing the one thing that you couldn't do on stage. It didn't matter how bad it got, how badly you wanted to, you never argue on stage…

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
